Défie-moi
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: UA TMR/HP. Harry Potter est un étudiant en art presque normal, à quelques points prêt qu'il est fauché et poursuivi par son chargé de travaux dirigé, Tom Riddle, son artiste préféré, mais aussi adepte de BDSM. Enjoy o/
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Et me revoici dans une nouvelle fanfic ! Je préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, j'ai écris cette fic parce que j'ai mes cours d'amphi et que du coup je m'ennui à vérifier les notes, du coup j'écris xD

Donc cette fanfic est écrite sous l'emprise de droit des libertés fondamentales, de régime des obligations et de droit administratives des biens et autres joyeusetés de ce genre :P

De même, mes sources d'inspiration sont douteuses. Pour le monde du sadomasochisme, j'ai lu quelques articles, et je vais probablement usé de préjugé, que j'espère pas trop nombreux, du moins pour les premiers chapitres. De toute façon, cette fic, c'est juste le prétexte d'arriver à un lemon .

Bref, je vous laisse lire !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry posa sa valise sur le lit au matelas à la qualité douteuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était enfin libre. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pendant une année pour que son oncle lui accorde enfin le prêt qui lui permettrait de rentrer à l'université d'art qu'il visait, pas la plus prestigieuse, et pas la plus chère non plus d'Angleterre, mais il l'avait choisi pour ça.

Il avait vécu une année horrible. Après son diplôme de fin d'étude secondaire en main, sortie d'un lycée public avec des notes correctes, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ses tuteurs légaux, avaient refusé que lui, Hadrian, Harry, James Potter, continue ses études, et avaient exigé qu'il se trouve un travail, afin qu'il le rembourse de tout l'argent qu'ils avaient engagé pour le vêtir, le nourrir, et pour les frais scolaires. À force de supplication, il avait obtenu de son oncle qu'il lui fasse un prêt pour son université, et il y était. Enfin.

L'art était sa passion, et ce depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. À huit ans, il pouvait regarder des peintures, des tableaux et même des photos, pendant des heures dans les musées autour de la maison des Dursley, sans décrocher. Moins doué dans les matières cartésiennes, telle l'algèbre et la physique, il avait vite décidé de s'engager dans la voie de l'art. Il leur devrait probablement toujours de l'argent, au moins sur vingt ans, voir plus, mais il faisait ce qu'il aimait, alors ce n'était pas un problème.

Harry avait ensuite obtenu une bourse pour se payer un logement étudiant sur le campus, une des chambres les moins chers, et s'était trouvé un travail à mi-temps, et il économisait pour commencer à rembourser son oncle, qui lui mettait toujours un peu plus la pression, alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé les cours. Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir une bourse suffisante pour payer toute son année, mais malheureusement, ses tuteurs gagnaient bien trop d'argent avec l'entreprise de Vernon pour qu'on lui donne plus que ce qu'il avait eu.

Il partageait la minuscule chambre avec un autre garçon, un certain Collin Crivey, qui n'était pas encore arrivé, mais dont le nom était affiché sur le contrat de bail. Harry espérait sincèrement pouvoir s'entendre avec lui, il avait toujours eu très peu d'ami, toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient étaient immédiatement menacé par Dudley, son horrible cousin. Il avait été fui comme la peste, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les Weasley, et plus précisément Ron, son meilleur ami, qui faisait une formation de mécanicien, pour travailler avec son père et reprendre l'affaire familiale. Harry adorait les Weasley, ils avaient tous été sa seconde famille, sa véritable famille en fin de compte. Il avait même cru à un moment pouvoir en faire partie, lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny, la dernière de la tribu, lorsqu'il avait seize ans, et elle quinze, mais au bout d'un an, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient aussi bien ami, et qu'ils ne ressentaient rien de particulier l'un pour l'autre, même si le sexe était absolument génial. Elle avait été sa première fois après tout, et Ginny aurait toujours une place dans son coeur.

Oui, il les adorait, et il savait que tout ce temps séparé d'eux allait être vraiment compliqué à gérer.

Harry ouvrit sa valise et mit ses maigres possession dans le placard à côté de son lit, celui à côté de la fenêtre. Les vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui, mais il n'avait rien de mieux, sauf bien sur les pulls tricotés à la main par Molly, la mère de Ron, qu'il recevait à chaque Noël. Il posa ensuite sur sa commode son livre d'histoire de l'art, son option, et ce dans quoi il voulait se spécialiser, puis l'album photo de ses parents, un cadeau de Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black pour ses quatorze ans.

Les deux hommes avaient été deux des meilleurs amis de ses parents, avant que ceux-ci ne se fassent tuer par Peter Pettigrew, pour une stupide histoire d'argent. Ils auraient dû, après la mort de ses parents, hériter de sa garde, mais ils avaient tous les deux un casier judiciaire et avaient fait de la prison, pour vol à l'arme blanche dans des supérettes pour Lupin, et consommation de drogue pour Black, et le fait qu'ils étaient en couple ne les aidait pas non plus, le système n'était pas tendre avec les homosexuels, surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfant, et encore moins à l'époque où il était devenu orphelin. Ils étaient aujourd'hui des personnes comme tout le monde, qui avaient décroché de leurs

anciens travers, mais la société étant ce qu'elle était, ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir sa garde, et il était resté avec les Dursley. Harry ne leur en voulait pas, c'était la vie, mais il les adorait.

Après avoir rangé rapidement ses affaires, Harry glissa sa valise sous son lit et s'étala dessus. Sa première année de liberté, il devait en profiter, et il avait des milliers d'idées en tête. D'abord, se trouver un travail, pour se payer les très nombreuses sorties qu'il allait faire, se trouver un groupe d'ami, tenter d'entrer dans un club, sortir avec une fille, voir tomber amoureux. Son regard se fit rêveur. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille, même s'il avait eu plusieurs petites amies. Cho Chang à quinze ans, Ginny à seize, et Parvati Patil à dix huit, pendant deux mois, mais aucune ne l'avaient fait ressentir ce sentiment que les couples amoureux décrivaient. La passion, la douce douleur brûlante dans l'estomac lorsqu'on se trouvait à proximité de l'être aimé, la pression sur le coeur quand on s'en trouvait éloigné... Le sexe était une chose, mais les sentiments en étaient une autre.

Harry sortit une feuille blanche et griffonna, appuyer contre un classeur. Ca l'occuperait, en attendant, et apaiserait l'oppression dans son estomac qui le maintenait dans cet état d'excitation et d'impatience. Impatience de rencontrer son colocataires, ses voisins de chambre, les cours, les professeurs, ses camarades.

Il ne dessinait pas trop mal, à sa plus grande joie. Son coup de crayon s'était encore affiné. Il n'avait pas de don naturel, il avait même été plutôt mauvais lors de ses premiers essaies, mais à force de travailler, au fil des années, il avait réussi à donner du relief à ses dessins, à comprendre comment placer les ombres, les couleurs, les différentes peintures, le travail du pinceau... Il adorait les nuances, même s'il ratait souvent. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait préféré prendre pour option principale l'histoire de l'art.

Une heure plus tard, le verrou de la porte se fit entendre et Harry releva la tête de son esquisse. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un jeune homme blond aux joues encore ronde et à la crinière blonde cendrée. Les yeux étaient pétillants, et son sourire débordant d'enthousiasme.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Collin ! Tu dois être Hadrian, c'est ça ?» Harry eut à peine le temps de répondre, que Collin continua. « Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance ! C'est la première fois que je me retrouve loin de chez moi, je suis tellement nerveux et excité en même temps !» Le garçon parlait à une vitesse incroyable, et il prenait à peine le temps de respirer. « Tu es aussi en art ?» Il pointa son dessin, mais encore une fois, il ne put que acquiescer, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. « Je suis nul en dessin, mais j'adore prendre des photos, il paraît que je suis doué, et on m'a dit que j'étais destiné à devenir photographe, mais avant de me lancer, je préfère faire des études, pour avoir plus de cachet. Oh mais ! Excuse moi, je parle, mais je ne te laisse pas en placer une, désolé !»

Harry déglutit. La colocation allait être... Intéressante.

Les premiers jours se passèrent sans heurt. Les étudiants arrivaient généralement, comme Collin et lui, une semaine avant le début des cours pour s'acclimater au campus, qui malgré son manque de notoriété, n'avait rien à envier aux autres au niveau de sa superficie. Pour aller d'un bout à l'autre de celui-ci, il fallait au bas mot trente minutes, et encore, en marchant rapidement. C'était une ville miniature à proprement parlé.

Collin parlait toujours autant, de tout et de rien, comme s'il avait peur de laisser le silence s'installer, et même s'il était sympathique et très amical, Harry fuyait la chambre la plupart du temps pour traîner. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs étudiants d'années supérieurs, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, qu'il avait rencontré dans un des bars où il avait réussi à trouver un emploi à mi-temps, le jour même de son arrivé sur le campus. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Blaise

avait un humeur tordu, et Theodore, ou Theo, était plus silencieux et calme, observant et ne disant rien. Il avait apprécié passer du temps avec ce dernier, juste pour cette aura de calme qu'il dégageait en toute circonstance.

« Tu sais, Hadrian,» Commença Blaise, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom entier au lieu de l'appeler directement Harry. « Tu devrais essayer de rentrer dans notre groupe. Il y en a quatre principaux sur le campus, mais le notre est le meilleur, il ne rassemble que les gens intelligents, et qui ont une certaine classe, et je suis sûr que tu pourrais y entrer, surtout si on te soutient.»

Harry haussa un sourcil, et acquiesça, un sourire naissant aux lèvres. « Tu penses ? Je veux dire, pour la classe, c'est un peu à revoir.»

« On te prêtera des vêtements.» Intervint Theodore, avant de rajouter rapidement « Ce n'est pas de la charité, tu devras nous les rendre lavés et repassés.»

« Oui ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es pauvre après tout.» Fit Blaise avec un air mélodramatique. « Avec des vêtements appropriés, tu seras parfaitement convenable, tu as une démarche vraiment belle tu sais ?» Continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Est-ce que tu me mattes quand je marche, Zabini ?» Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire mi choqué, mi amusé.

« Si tu savais.»

Theo donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami, et lui rappela qu'il avait une petite amie. Blaise lui fit un regard triste, mais reprit vite son sérieux.

« Non, sérieusement, tu devrais venir. Les cours vont bientôt recommencer, et les initiations vont bientôt se faire. Il y aura des épreuves, ou plutôt, des défis à faire. Une sorte de bizutage si tu préfères. Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas.»

« Et il s'appelle comment, votre club ?»

« C'est plus qu'un club, Harry.» Répondit Theo. « C'est une famille pour nous, une seconde maison. C'est la maison Slytherin.»

OoO

Le premier jour fut stressant. Les professeurs leurs mirent tout de suite la pression. Ils étaient peut être en art, mais il était hors de question qu'ils travaillent moins dur que les étudiants de filière plus prestigieuses, comme la médecine. Ils étaient la pour devenir des directeurs de musées, des vendeurs dans des galeries d'art, des commissaires priseurs, ou encore des artistes reconnues. Ils étaient la pour apprendre, et il était clair que les professeurs ne s'occuperait pas des élèves à la traîne qui ne souhaitaient pas se donner à fond. Harry se promit de tout faire pour avoir les meilleurs notes possibles, pour faire honneur à cette université qui l'accueillait.

Son cours préféré fut sans conteste le cours d'art moderne, l'une de ses matières majeures. Il avait moins aimé le cour de Design graphique, qu'il trouvait barbant et fut passionné par l'anthropologie, bien que cette matière compte moins de crédit que les autres matières. En général, il aimait beaucoup les matières proposées, et n'eut aucun mal à se mettre au travail, mieux, il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait des facilités à apprendre ce qu'on leur disait en cours. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se trouver un second travail en plus de celui du bar, les lundi, mardi et dimanche soirs. Il devait économiser dès maintenant s'il souhaitait rembourser son oncle.

Il avait fait la rencontre de plusieurs personnes, dont une fille rêveuse prénommée Luna Lovegood, surnommée Loony, avec un don naturel pour le dessin, et qui sous ses airs ingénues, avaient une culture très approfondie de l'art. Elle avait déjà visité le Louvre, et plusieurs musées de New York.

Harry avait été terriblement jaloux, mais elle lui avait promis de l'emmener avec elle à son prochain voyage avec son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, un original philanthrope. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Seamus et Dean, deux garçons presque inséparable, tellement qu'ils avaient même fait leur redoublement ensemble, et qui faisait tout le temps des blague, surtout Seamus, qui avait une manie de faire exploser des pétards à n'importe quel moment. La première fois, il avait failli mourir de peur.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçon dans la filière, et ils s'étaient en fait tous regroupé, pour fuir les groupes de filles, très souvent venant de familles aisées, ou aristocratiques, comme Luna, qui heureusement, ne gloussait pas. Harry ne supportait pas leur façon de rire, et heureusement, elles n'étaient pas toutes comme ça. Mais c'était le cas de plusieurs amies de Blaise et Theodore, comme Pansy Parkinson, qui avait réussi à doubler son année. Ca ne l'étonnait pas, elle devait être là juste pour le statut d'étudiante, parce qu'elle lisait sans cesse des magazines de mode pendant les cours d'amphithéâtre.

Les travaux dirigés ne commençaient pas tout de suite, aussi son emploi du temps était encore léger, et il pouvait sortir à loisir les soirs où il ne travaillait pas.

« Hadrian !» Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise. « Te voilà, je t'ai cherché partout !»

Theo leva les yeux au ciel, et il comprit que le noir ne devait pas le chercher depuis bien longtemps, si même il l'avait cherché.

« Tu as fini tes cours ?»

« Heu.. Oui...»

« Parfais, tu vas rencontrer Draco, c'est le Président de la maison en ce moment, c'est lui qui contrôle tout et qui choisi les défis.»

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses deux amis, lançant à peine un au revoir aux autres de première année. Il fut traîné jusqu'à un local entièrement noir et décoré façon donjon. Il n'était jamais allé dans ce coin du campus, qui regroupait principalement les gosses de riche, il n'avait pas osé, par peur de faire tâche dans cet endroit où tout le monde se tenait si bien, et étaient si bien habillé.

« Vous ne deviez pas me prêter des vêtements, vous deux ?»

« Plus tard, Malfoy veut te voir maintenant.»

« Attendez... Malfoy comme Lucius Malfoy ?!»

« C'est son père, oui.» Répondit Theodore avec un sourire en coin.

Harry devint blanc. Lucius Malfoy était un éminent politicien en Angleterre, un véritable rapace qui avait la main mise sur beaucoup de membre de la chambre des députés, et très nombreux étaient ceux qui le pensait capable de devenir le prochain Premier Ministre du pays. Il était étrangement intimidé. Avec un père comme ça, ce Draco devait être intimidant, et impressionnant, probablement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te mangera pas !» Le rassura Blaise.

Il respira profondément, et il entra dans l'imposante bâtisse. Harry resta un instant figé. Tout était si luxueux ! Les canapés étaient en cuir et les murs étaient élégamment décorés de tableaux, copies de certains se trouvant dans de fameux musées. À son grand étonnement, les garçons et les filles présents portaient tous des jeans et des sweet. Il s'était stupidement imaginé que tous les membres de ce club étaient très élégamment habillé, en costume et en robe pour les femmes. Harry s'insulta mentalement pour ses propres préjugés, et continua d'avancer. Malgré son accoutrement, son pull à la mode Weasley et son pantalon trop grand, il ne faisait pas trop tâche.

« Viens, c'est par ici.»

Blaise et Theo passèrent devant et le conduisirent à une petite pièce au bout du rez-de-chaussé. Ils frappèrent à la porte, et une voix froide et autoritaire se fit entendre.

« Entrez.»

Blaise ouvrit la porte et il fit signe à Harry de passer en premier. Il vit immédiatement un grand blond aux yeux gris et glacés. Il était habillé avec ce qui semblait être du Gucci, et il était incroyablement beau, une beauté masculine, avec des traits fins. Un véritable mannequin. Ainsi, des personnes comme lui, incroyablement belle, existait vraiment ?

« C'est lui, Hadrian Potter ?» Son ton était ouvertement méprisant. Les yeux bleus le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres courbés en un rictus dégoûté. « Vous êtes sûrs ? Sérieusement, je veux dire.» La voix était traînante, et Harry décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Le blond était tellement... Dédaigneux ! Il avait l'impression d'être une merde sous sa semelle, et il n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de partir de la pièce, et de l'immeuble. La colère lui tordant l'estomac, Harry explosa quand il vit le regard traîner avec dégoût sur son pantalon abimé.

« Excuse moi, mes yeux sont plus hauts, et tu peux me parler directement, je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'interprète.» Exposa-t-il froidement, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. « Et apparemment, ce 'club', ou maison, ou quelque soit son nom, n'est pas si bien que ça, si on se base sur les vêtements des membres.»

Harry prit son sac qu'il avait posé par terre, et se détourna. « Désolé Blaise, je vais partir, je ne supporte pas les cons.» Dit il, assez fort pour être sur que Malfoy l'entende.

Il allait passer la porte, lorsque Malfoy éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère. « D'accord, je comprends pourquoi vous me l'avez amené ! Tu as du caractère, pas vrai ? Tu es vraiment impulsif ! Tu aurais presque ta place chez les Gryffons, si tu n'étais pas si piquant.» Il se leva et vint se mettre devant lui, et Harry constata avec horreur qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. « Je vais décider de ton défi, et on verra bien si tu as assez de cran pour faire parti de notre maison.»

OoO

« Hadrian ! C'était impressionnant ! J'ai rarement vu Draco aussi excité par quelqu'un ! Tu as dû lui faire une forte impression.»

« Vraiment ?» Fit il, l'air septique.

« Mais oui. Et maintenant, il suffit que tu remplisses le défi.» Sourit grandement Blaise. « Je me demande sur quoi tu vas tomber.»

« Vous avez dû faire quoi ?»

« J'ai dû danser en boxer sur le devant de l'amphithéâtre.» Rit Blaise.

« C'est assez humiliant...» Fit simplement Harry, ne s'imaginant pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Il était bien trop pudique ! Même danser habillé le gênerait, alors presque nu...

« Je ne regrette pas, c'est suite à ça que j'ai rencontré Pamela. Ma petite amie.» Précisa-t-il. « Et Theodore a dû aller dans la ville d'à côté et chanter sans discontinu pendant deux heures dans la rue commerciale.» Theo rougit légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « C'était à mourir de rire ! Mais généralement, c'est quelque chose d'assez gentillet, qui colle avec notre personnalité.»

« Ou pas.» Rajouta Theo.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux hommes avaient l'air de garder de bons souvenirs de ces défis d'entrée. Il allait simplement s'y soumettre, dans la bonne humeur et le fairplay

À suivre.

On commence en douceur, pour planter le décor. Je précise que je tire mes informations sur les universités d'art sur des fiches trouvés sur le site d'université française et anglaise d'art, pour un peu plus de crédibilité, mais après, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'écris, mais vu que c'est juste pour le cadre, franchement, c'est mon dernier soucis.

Bref bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce début, la suite est déjà écrite, et je finalise cette semaine le dernière chapitre. Cette fic comprendra donc 8 chapitres, et bien sur, plus j'ai de reviews, plus je publie vite x) Et puis si vous êtes pas gentils, je case Tom avec Vernon Dursley et Harry avec Rusard, ET j'écris les lemons . (je sais que je vais encore avoir le droit à un des groupes du genre pour et contre ces lemons, mais c'est pas grave.)

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, vos critiques, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des phrases biscornues, des fautes, je me suis relue très sommairement alors n'hésitez pas !

À bientôt !

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Bonsoir à tous ! Vu le nombres de commentaires, plus tous les followers, etc... (je vous remercie tous énormément bien sur, je vous adore !), j'ai décidé de mettre le second chapitre dès ce soir, mais je vais espacer un peu, histoire de faire durer le plaisir ;) Et que j'ai le temps d'écrire d'autres fanfics en cours :P Je sens que cette année va être pleine en fanfic foireuses.

Mais osef !

On se retrouve bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Tom fit tourner son whisky dans son verre, un air profondément ennuyé transparaissant sur son beau visage. Il venait souvent dans ce bar, et en général, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Son dernier soumis, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, l'avait quitté voilà six mois, pour s'installer avec ce qui semblait être l'amour de sa vie. Quelle connerie ! Il se renfrogna légèrement en y repensant, sans toutefois laisser paraître ses émotions. L'amour ne devait pas entrer en ligne de compte dans ce genre de relation, pas comme si lui-même y croyait, de toute façon. Ce qu'il appréciait, c'était la soumission de l'autre devant sa domination. Pas forcément d'accessoire pour lui, juste le mental, c'est ce qu'il aimait, Tom jouissait d'avoir le contrôle des autres.

Sauf que personne n'arrivait à le séduire. Depuis combien de temps au juste n'avait il pas prit son pied ? Tom avait fait le tour de ce bar BDSM, pourtant réputé dans le monde du sadomasochisme, mais à force, il avait fait le tour. Il rongea son frein, et but une autre lampée de son whisky. À chaque fois, il tombait sur des personnes trop soumises, qui répondaient à tous ses désirs, et qui bombait le cul sans honte, et ça l'ennuyait.

Ses yeux se passèrent de visage en visage, de corps en corps, sans trouver de proie potentielle, puis ils se tournèrent sur la porte d'entrée. Le local était relativement classe. Les murs étaient gris métallisés, légèrement éclairé par des spots, les personnes présentent ne portaient pas de latex, ou n'avait pas les seins ou les fesses à l'air. Rien de tout ça, pas dans cette salle en tout cas ! Son regard passa sur la porte au fond de la pièce, et qui conduisait à une arrière salle où se trouvait de petits boxes où les dominateurs, ou dominatrices, pouvaient soumettre à loisir leur jouet du soir, ou leur soumis.

Lui ne voyait rien à son goût. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau ! Mais il ne savait pas quoi encore. Tom se tourna vers le bar en lui même et demanda un nouveau verre, le sien étant vide. Il allait probablement partir tôt, ce soir là. Il était à peine minuit, et il se résignait déjà à passer la nuit seul, quelle tristesse.

Pendant les trente minutes qui passèrent ensuite, il fut abordé par une de ses connaissances, un dominant qui venait de sortir de l'arrière salle, et qui travaillait sur le campus non lion de la ville. L'année venait de commencer, et ils avaient déjà des problèmes avec certains élèves, se plaignit l'autre, aussi, il avait passé ses nerfs ce soir, sur une des filles présentes. Tom grimaça, ne supportant plus ces personnes qui venaient se donner sans savoir ce qu'il fallait réellement faire. Elles n'étaient pas là pour être des putes, nom de Dieu, mais pour se remettre entre les mains de quelqu'un, comme un instrument, dont eux, les dominants, pourraient tirer de merveilleux sons tandis qu'ils joueraient de leurs corps. C'était ça, la plupart du temps. Lui aimait juste pouvoir soumettre ses amants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient grâce.

Arnold, l'homme avec qui il parlait, finit par partir. Il commençait tôt, et il voulait dormir un peu avant d'attaquer une nouvelle journée de travaille. Tom le regarda partir, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un jeune homme, pas très grand, mais à l'allure svelte, gracile même, les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un Marcel noir trop grand pour lui, était assis au bar d'en face, et semblait vouloir se défaire de l'attention apparemment indésirable de l'homme trapu assis à ses côtés. Il regarda le manège un instant, puis le jeune homme se retourna et se leva, l'énervement et son irritation se lisant dans ses yeux incroyablement verts, dont se dégageait une impétuosité sauvage. Tom se lécha les lèvres en observant le corps tendu, ses yeux brillant de désir. Voilà ce qu'il voulait, une proie à dressée.

Le garçon marcha d'un pas assuré, ses jambes enserrées dans le cuir lui semblant interminable malgré sa petite taille, vers la porte au fond de la salle, et Tom leva un sourcil. Était il possible qu'il ne sache pas où il avait mis les pieds ce soir ? Il remarqua que le garçon avait laissé sa veste sur son

siège. Tom se leva à son tour, passa à côté du tabouret, prit le vêtement, et suivit son propriétaire, bien décidé à faire l'éducation de ce pauvre petit agneau perdu.

OoO

Le défi arriva par lettre, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Malfoy. Harry ouvrit la lettre avec empressement, excité de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais son visage perdit vite ses couleurs lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots inscrits sur le papier dans l'enveloppe.

Passe 45 minutes dans le bar BDSM de Chesterville. Tu devras te faire attendre par au moins un membre de la maison Slytherin.

Il envisagea un instant de ne pas faire le défi, et de renoncer à faire parti de ce club stupide, mais rien qu'à imaginer les yeux moqueurs de Malfoy, il se promit de le faire, juste pour lui faire ravaler son air supérieur. Harry sortit immédiatement son nouveau portable, un vieux modèle pas trop cher, et envoya un message à Blaise et Theo. Hors de question qu'il fasse ça sans eux.

Blaise lui répondit en moins de cinq minutes, et l'invita à le rejoindre le soir même, mercredi, dans sa chambre étudiante.

La chambre était luxueuse, vraiment. Harry entra dans ce qui sembla être un véritable appartement. Theo était déjà présent, et confortablement installé sur l'un des canapés de la pièce centrale.

« Bonsoir Harry, tu es prêt pour ce soir ?» « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être prêt ?» Grinça-t-il, stressé. « Pas vraiment, c'est vrai.» Sourit en retour le jeune homme blond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise va revenir avec tout un attirail pour toi.»

Cela ne rassura guère Harry qui se retrouva encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Il s'installa prudemment sur un siège, et resta droit, jusqu'au retour de Zabini, qui arriva avec à la main un grand sac poubelle.

« Hadrian ! Content que tu sois là ! Viens voir ce que je t'ai ramené pour ce soir !»

Harry se releva sous le regard curieux et avide de Theo, et marcha jusqu'au sac que Blaise vidait au milieu du petit salon. Par terre se trouvait des vêtements en cuir, des latex, des chaînes, et autres accessoires qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Harry.

« M... Mais ! Je ne vais pas porter ça quand même !» S'écria-t-il. « Je refuse de porter ça, j'irai habillé normalement !» « Où est-ce que tu as vu qu'on s'habillait normalement dans ce genre d'endroit ?» Se moqua Blaise. « Mais si tu veux rester soft...» Le garçon fouilla dans le tas et en sortit un pantalon et un débardeur, ainsi qu'un sous vêtement. « Enfile ça ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tes lentilles !»

Sans pouvoir même se défendre, Harry fut enfermé dans la salle de bain de l'appartement, et il fut obligé de se changer. Il resta un instant dubitatif sur le sous vêtement, un slip minuscule, qui rappelait en fait bien plus le string que le boxer, et le laissa de côté, refusant catégoriquement de le porter, et enfila en rechignant le pantalon de cuir, avant de se rendre à l'évidence que son boxer se voyait horriblement sous les pantalons. Il prit entre deux doigts le sous vêtements et avec honte, l'enfila, avant de remettre le cuir.

Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes et mit avec difficulté ses lentilles. Il n'aimait pas en mettre, étrangement. En fait, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à les mettre en place, et autant à les retirer, et parfois même, il oubliait de les enlever, alors il préférait largement sa paire de lunette, même si elle était vieille et cabossée.

« Hadrian ! Dépêche toi ! On a pas toute la nuit, figure toi.» Appela Blaise en frappant à la porte. « Non !» Il avait trop honte de son apparence à ce moment là, le pantalon le moulait terriblement, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements... Aussi ajusté. Généralement, ses vêtements faisaient trois ou quatre taille de plus que lui. « Ne fais pas ton bébé ! J'ouvre la porte !»

Blaise ouvrit la porte, et il resta un instant à regarder son nouvel ami, les yeux ronds, et il sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre. Theo, qui était derrière, se mit à siffler.

« Eh bien !» Blaise se racla sa gorge. « Si je n'étais pas hétéro, je te sauterai dessus, mon cher Hadrian.» Le jeune homme se mit à rougir profondément. « Tu es vraiment à tomber comme ça.» Rajouta Theo avec un sourire goguenard. « Ca m'étonnerait pas que tu te fasses abordée par quelques dominatrices...»

Harry se demanda rapidement ce qu'il ferait dans cette situation. Une jolie fille habillée en cuir... Non, franchement non, ça ne l'excitait pas du tout.

« Tiens, enfile ça !» Blaise lui envoya une paire de grosse botte, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. « Je pense que tu es prêt, allez, on y va. Plus vite on ira, plus vite on rentrera !»

Et ils se mirent en route. Theo avait sa propre voiture -merci papa-, qu'ils prirent pour aller à Chesterville, qui n'était qu'à quinze minutes. Le paysage défila devant eux, et si pour les deux Slytherins le trajet se passa lentement, il se déroula bien trop vite au goût de Harry, qui savait qu'il devrait passé quasiment une heure dans un club sadomasochiste. Il aurait préféré chanter dans la rue, ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils se garèrent à une rue du bar, et à reculons, poussé par ses deux amis, Harry se retrouva bien vite devant. À première vu, l'endroit était calme, et il n'y avait rien qui laissait douté de la nature même du local. Blaise le poussa vers l'entré, et il s'y engagea, la mort dans l'âme.

« À tout à l'heure, Hadrian !»

La porte se ferma derrière lui, et il se retrouva quasiment dans le noir, où aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il avança vers la borne où un homme semblant immense, attendait.

« Heu... Bonjour... Enfin bonsoir.» Bafouilla-t-il. « Carte d'identité.» Fit simplement l'homme d'une voix grave, qui devait vraiment faire peur avec un peu de menace dans la voix. Harry se dépêcha de sortir sa carte et la posa sur le comptoir. L'homme la regarda rapidement et la lui rendit après avoir gribouillé quelque chose sur un cahier. « Vous pouvez entrer.» La voix était blasée, et il retourna à son magazine.

Harry passa sur le côté et poussa la porte, et il fut étouffé par la soudaine chaleur et le son électro de la musique. Voilà, il y était, il n'avait plus qu'à se faire petit, tout petit, et il ne se ferait pas... Hm ? L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec un club fétichiste... Enfin... N'y avait il pas normalement des chaînes, des cages ou ce genre de chose... ? Tout le monde était habillé normalement ! Il y avait même des hommes en costume ! Il regarda sa tenue. Il avait l'air ridicule, sa tenue n'était pas du tout approprié ! Harry soupira lourdement, et avança dans la salle où une dizaines personnes

dansaient lascivement les unes contre les autres. Il traversa la foule et s'assit au bar. Il commanda rapidement une bière, et pria pour que le temps passe rapidement. Harry se tourna rapidement vers la piste de danse et se demanda s'il pouvait finalement un peu s'amuser à son tour. Enfin, c'était avant de d'apercevoir les mains d'un homme menottée, et reliée à une femme par une chaînette. Il se retourna brusquement et se noya dans sa bière. C'était vraiment ce genre de club !

Harry se tassa pendant plus de trente minutes sur lui même, enchaînant les bières qu'il buvait lentement, et regardait l'heure toutes les deux ou trois minutes. Plus de la moitié du temps était passé, et pour le moment, tout se passait bien. L'endroit n'était pas trop mal, si on ne tenait pas compte des menottes qui transparaissaient. La musique était bonne, le serveur sympathique -il avait parlé avec lui quelques minutes, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse interpeller par d'autres clients.

Plus que quinze petites minutes, se dit il, avant qu'un homme assez épais ne vienne s'assoir à côté de lui, juste à côté de lui.

« Salut, je t'ai jamais vu ici.» L'homme n'avait pas l'air méchant, il était même plutôt avenant en fait.

« C'est la première fois que je viens ici.» Répondit Harry. « C'est plutôt sympa.»

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Je t'observe depuis ton arrivé, et tu attends tout seul.»

Who. Ca par contre, c'était bizarre. Est-ce que ce type le draguait ? Harry déglutit.

« Je...» Commença-t-il lentement, sans avoir l'occasion de continuer, l'homme se remit à parler.

« Si tu es seul, on peut aller s'amuser, toi et moi... Je suis sûr que derrière ce jolie petit minois se cache un vilain dominateur...» Oulala. Ca n'allait pas le faire, mais pas du tout.

« Pas vraiment non.» Répondit il un peu froidement, terriblement gêné.

« Oh ? Tu aimes qu'on te soumette alors ? Ca ne me gêne pas non plus, je te rassure mon jolie.» Une main passa dans son dos, et Harry se tendit violemment, repoussant l'homme.

« Laissez moi tranquille maintenant !» Lâcha-t-il, énervé.

Il se leva d'un coup, et voyant la porte au fond de la salle, il s'y dirigea. Probablement les toilettes, ou peut être une petite remise ? Tant qu'il pouvait s'y cacher le reste du temps, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra, avant de la refermer, et de froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas une remise, et encore moins des toilettes. La pièce était immense, et séparé en de nombreux compartiments d'où provenaient des gémissements, des supplications, et des bruits mouillés qui l'émoustillèrent, à sa grande honte. Il se colla au mur derrière lui, tentant de se fondre dans l'ombre. Et si un des couples arrivaient et le voyait ici, seul ? Harry déglutit. Il voulait vraiment sortir d'ici.

« Excusez moi.» Un homme venait d'ouvrir la porte, et le regardait d'un air intéressé. « Vous avez oublié votre veste.»

« Ah... Merci.» Il prit le cuir, mais une main attrapa son poignet.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous savez ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les agneaux innocents.» La voix était profonde, légèrement rauque, et les yeux bleus profond de l'homme brillaient légèrement. « À moins que ce ne soit exactement là où vous désirez vous trouver ?» Demanda-t-il ensuite, en avisant la bosse déformant le pantalon très moulant du jeune homme.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Tous ces bruits, et cette odeur de sexe, ça retournaient ses hormones, et... Mince alors ! Il n'avait même pas voulu venir ici.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ça !» S'offusqua-t-il alors, ses yeux se plantants dans ceux de l'homme devant lui. Il remarqua alors à quel point l'homme était beau, de la même beauté que celle de Draco. Il était grand, plus que Malfoy, les traits de son visage étaient fins, mais indéniablement masculin, son nez aussi droit que celui des statues grecques, avec des lèvres fines et rouges. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, ondulant légèrement, impeccablement coiffé. Il était habillé en costume noir, qui lui seyait à merveille, et arborait une petite trentaine d'année, ou peut être moins. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...»

Harry essaya de passer, mais la main sur son poignet ne le lâcha pas, bien au contraire. Il se fit tirer contre un corps plus fort, et un bras passa autour de sa taille.

« Si vous y retournez, vous allez à nouveau vous faire embêter, vous savez ? Tenez moi donc compagnie.» La voix était doucereuse, presque hypnotisante. « Et je pourrai vous aider pour... Ce petit problème.» La main se posa sur son entrejambe à demi-tendu, et la massa lentement l'érection, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

« A-Arrêtez ça !» Il fronça les sourcils, et tenta de lui envoyer son regard noir le plus meurtrier, mais il sut tout de suite que cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à briller franchement.

Il se fit plaquer doucement contre le mur, et ses jambes furent écarter, un gémissement de plaisir lui fut arraché quand des hanches roulèrent contre les siennes. Dieu, c'était bon ! Des frissons lui remontèrent dans le dos et son bas ventre le brûla plaisamment lorsque l'homme recommença.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?» Les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur sa joue, et dérivèrent vers sa bouche qu'il entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement, dominant le baiser avec facilité, sa langue entrant sans difficulté retrouver la sienne, et la soumettant à un délicieux balais.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref moment, se perdant dans les sensations nouvelles. La chaleur de ce corps plus grand contre le sien, les mains fortes sur ses hanches, cette bouche brûlante et dominante sur la sienne, cette langue contre la sienne... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne savait pas, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant juste pour un seul baiser, Ginny ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet, ni aucune fille. Peut être était-ce l'ambiance en elle même ? La chaleur, les gémissements étouffés faisaient probablement beaucoup, mais même, c'était un homme qui l'embrassait.

Une des mains remonta son Marcel et caressa la peau de son torse, jusqu'à trouver un de ses tétons qu'il pinça durement. Harry jappa légèrement sous la douleur, et il commença à se débattre. Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire ainsi ! Il n'allait pas se laisser aller contre un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Harry arriva à se défaire de l'étreinte et à faire un pas de côté pour échapper à l'étreinte.

Tom regarda le garçon s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement éloquent, tellement amusant. Il avisa sa propre érection. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant excité par quelqu'un. Son ventre se serra douloureusement de désir. Les yeux verts étaient tellement expressifs, se voilant de désir, s'assombrissant de plaisir, puis se tintant de révolte. Tellement insoumis... C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, de la résistance, pour mieux soumettre et dominer.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état voyons.» Sourit il. Il observa les jambes tremblantes du jeune homme, et il l'approcha d'un pas conquérant. Il prit son bras dans l'une de ses mains, et le traîna vers un des boxes vide, et ferma le battant derrière lui.

Harry se laissa pousser dans le compartiment qu'il observa rapidement. Une table sur laquelle était posée des serviettes, et quelques chaises, une seule porte, celle de l'entrée, et aucune autre ouverture. Il se retourna directement vers l'homme, se collant à la paroi pour le voir approcher, et pouvoir le fuir si nécessaire. La lumière était tamisée, mais il pouvait encore voir très clairement. Il respira un bon coup, essayant en vain de calmer son excitation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet ?!

Le brun l'approcha, et Harry se décala à nouveau, fuyant en restant collé au mur, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur une des chaises de la petite pièce, puis défit quelques boutons de sa chemise.

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu devrais toi aussi te mettre plus à l'aise, tu as l'air serré dans tes vêtements.»

Une main caressa sa joue, et Harry sut qu'il était perdu. L'homme le reprit dans ses bras et le bascula sur la table, et, à nouveau, fit jouer de ses hanches contre les siennes. La bouche se posa dans son cou, et suça durement sa peau. Il émit un gémissement plaintif, ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement sans qu'il n'arrive à s'arrêter, le plaisir brûlant ses veines, et annihilant toute résistance de sa part. Ses mains pendaient inutilement de chaque côté de la table, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire, tandis que celle de l'homme était déjà sur son pantalon de cuir, l'ouvrant rapidement, avant de passer dans son minuscule sous vêtement. Le brun au dessus de lui sembla ronronner de plaisir en voyant quel genre de sous vêtement il portait,

« Arrêtez...» Gémit-il à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, même lui ne croyait pas à sa supplication. La main trouva son membre rigide et le caressa longuement. La bouche dans son cou remonta et vint mordre durement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir.

À nouveau, sa langue entra dans sa bouche, mais bien loin de se laisser faire, Harry combattit, poussant la langue en dehors de sa bouche pour attaquer celle de l'homme, lui montrant qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il leva finalement ses bras et les passa autour du cou de l'homme, ses mains passant dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffé pour les ébouriffer.

La main sur son sexe se fit plus dure, et entama de rapide vas et viens, ses hanches suivant le rythme, son corps s'arquant, se cambrant contre cette main qui le menait à la jouissance. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa tandis qu'il explosait enfin, sa vision se troublant jusqu'à devenir blanche. Il retomba contre la table, épuisé, ses jambes accrochées à celle de l'homme -il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait remonté pour les accrocher à ses hanches-, tremblantes de faiblesse. Harry reprit lentement sa respiration, et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme au dessus de lui atteindre à son tour l'extase, et il vit les yeux bleus, presque noirs de plaisir, s'ancrer dans les siens.

« Hm... C'était une expérience intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?» Souffla le brun à son oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lança d'une voix rauque et fatiguée : « Je ne connais même pas votre nom.»

« Mais moi non plus.» Sourit-t-il.

Tom se releva, satisfait, et se rhabilla, après avoir essuyé sa main sur une des serviettes.

« Peut être que nous devrions nous revoir, non ?»

« Non !» Le cri du jeune homme l'amusa, et il le regarda remettre son pantalon, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il ne se pressa pas, et après être sûr qu'il était présentable, il revint dans la salle principale. Aucune trace du gamin. Il avait dû partir après tout.

Tom alla jusqu'à l'entrée du club et interpella le réceptionniste. « Le garçon qui vient de partir, comment il s'appelle ?»

Il sortit un un billet qu'il tendit à l'homme, qui sortit en retour un livret. Il l'ouvrit sur les derniers noms, et il montra un.

« Hadrian Potter.» Le nom roula sur sa langue comme une sucrerie. Il avait hâte de pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec lui.

À suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Hi everybody ! Comment ça va ? Vous avez passé un bon week end ? Non ? Ah bah oui, il pleut dehors v.v Bah écrivez des fics ! .

Je tiens d'abord à prévenir que par un mystère fanfictionnien, je ne reçois plus de mail de la part de ff, c'est-à-dire les reviews, etc etc... (Je reçois donc plus de mail pour les fics que je follow, l'horreur T_T). Mais bref bref, voici la suite mes amis !

Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews : Déjà merci à tous pour avoir laissé tous ces commentaires (j'adore les commentaires, c'est aussi additif que le thé), en plus j'adore voir des personnes qui avaient déjà lu mes autres fanfics, surtout celles d'autres fandoms continuer de me lire (Merci Mika :D).

Alors, oui ! J'ai terminé la fanfic, elle contient 8 chapitres, ce qui ne vous dispense cependant pas de laisser des reviews (pas de review, pas de chapitre, si vous êtes pas content, c'est la même chose, que j'en entende pas moufter). Et pour Crowny, je suis entrain de l'écrire, j'en suis au chapitre 4, et je commencerai à publier quand j'aurai fini ou que je serai bien avancée, pour ne pas tomber à cours de chapitre.

Enfin, merci à tous pour vos super compliment, je ne pense pas écrire si bien que ça, alors merciiii ! je vous fais plein de bisou à tous et je vous hug très très fort.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le club, encore moins à Théo et Blaise qui avait gloussé comme deux énormes dindes en voyant s'afficher dans son cou un suçon. Depuis, il le cachait sous un pansement, mais il tardait à partir, à son grand agacement. Tous les matins, il voyait cette grosse tâche rouge dans son cou, et il revoyait cet homme, son poids sur lui, son odeur, tout.

Il avait dû garder les vêtements, Blaise refusait de les reprendre, et il ne pouvait pas simplement les jeter, il avait trop peu de bien pour s'en passer, même si à chaque fois qu'il les revoyait, il était pris des mêmes sensations qu'avec le suçon. Tout lui renvoyait à l'homme. Des yeux trop bleus, une silhouette trop grande, des cheveux bruns ondulés, tout. Il était comme hanté.

Pourquoi, comment avait il pu lui faire ressentir toutes ces sensations ? Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien, avec autant de passion, de fougue. Il était certain qu'aucune de ses petites amies ne l'avaient jamais plaqué contre une table pour lui faire son affaire. Ah ça, jamais.

Le lendemain, il s'était rendu à la maison Slytherin, où Draco avait apposé sur sa carte étudiante le logo du club, un serpent. Même si la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme prévue, il était fier de pouvoir faire parti de quelque chose de grand, surtout que le groupe était le plus réputé de la faculté. Il avait aussi eut le droit à un patch en tissu, avec le même emblème, qu'il avait cousu à son sac. Étrangement, le regard des étudiants avaient changé, malgré son allure négligée. Les gens étaient tellement superficiels, ça le sidérait. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide logo collé à son sac et sur sa carte étudiante.

Étrangement, il y avait aussi une contrepartie. Pas mal de garçon, le genre baraqué, le regardait de travers, et en quelques jours, il eut droit à certaine remarque comme 'tiens, encore un gluant...'. Blaise lui avait expliqué qu'il existait une certaine rivalité entre la maison Slytherin, et celle de Gryffindor.

« HARRY ! Harry !»

Il se retourna brusquement et il vit Luna, si calme au temps normal, courir vers lui. Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses longs cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous dispensera le travaux dirigé d'histoire de l'art !» Harry haussa un sourcil, mais intéressé, il n'interrompit pas son amie. « Tom Riddle !»

« Quoi ?! Mais... C'est...»

« Impossible ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais c'est marqué sur le tableau d'affichage des premières années ! Tu te rends compte ? Riddle !»

Tom Riddle était un artiste renommé, bien que discret dans son travail, un génie de la peinture, et aussi aussi directeur de nombreuses galeries d'art à travers le monde. Il avait percé très jeune, à dix- huit ans, et depuis dix ans, sa fortune et sa reconnaissance n'avait fait que croître. Le parcours de cet homme faisait rêvé tous les jeunes artistes depuis tout ce temps. Il était le modèle de Harry, parce qu'il était comme lui, un orphelin, parti de rien. Harry ne voulait pas forcément être connu, mais il voulait réussir, il le pouvait.

Maintenant, à savoir ce qu'un homme aussi prestigieux faisait dans leur université, au lieu d'être à celle plus connue de Londres, c'était un mystère.

« C'est tellement génial !» Fit Luna d'un air à nouveau rêveur. « Il doit avoir des tonnes de choses à nous apprendre. Moi qui avait peur du début des TD, je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, c'est qu'ils commencent !» Harry opina. Lui aussi. Rencontrer une telle personne ! Peut être même qu'il prendrait des stagiaires ?

« Les travaux dirigés commencent dans quelques jours, c'est ça ?»

« Oui, dès lundi, et nous aurons Riddle dès mardi ! Je suis tellement pressée ! J'espère qu'il va rester les deux semestres !»

Tom Riddle... Le nom le fit rêver à nouveau. Il allait probablement leur parler de sa montée dans le monde artistique, de ses voyages à travers le monde. Il sentit son ventre se tordre d'excitation et d'impatience.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas impatience juste parce qu'il est beau gosse, hein, Lovegood ?» Persiffla Pansy Parkinson, qui passait à côté. « Parce que c'est chasse gardée ! Que je te vois pas marcher sur mes plates-bande !»

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, une fois que la brune disparut de son champ de vision. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait là ? Luna avait l'air scandalisé qu'on puisse penser ça d'elle. Elle était une fille sérieuse, elle !

« Il est si beau que ça ?» Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir si cette réaction était fondée.

« Je n'ai pas vu de photo de lui, seulement les rares tableaux qu'il a fait afficher dans ses galeries.» Répondit elle honnêtement. « Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un célibataire très prisé, parce que vraiment très beau, et très riche.»

Alors en plus d'être un génie riche et célèbre, il était également gâté par la nature ? Harry regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Complètement fauché, avec des dettes, complètement anonyme, avec un physique assez désavantageux, surtout avec ses grosses lunettes et son pull difforme. Comment Blaise et Theo avait pu le trouver à tomber, quelques jours auparavant ? Il n'était pas beau. Il était juste banal.

« Et tu sais comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ?»

« J'ai entendu certains étudiants dire que c'est parce que le doyen de la fac le connaît.»

Il se souvint du nom, Arnold Balsey, ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être.

« J'ai hâte.» Dit il alors, son impatience s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Moi aussi.»

OoO

Les jours suivants furent d'une lenteur abominable. L'excitation d'avoir Tom Riddle comme professeur l'empêchait de dormir convenablement, même après son service au bar, le soir. Luna et lui s'étaient immergés dans le travail la journée pour ne pas voir le temps passer, et le soir, quand il ne travaillait pas, il accompagnait Blaise et Theo à une fête, allait à la maison des serpents, ou passait du temps à parler avec Colin.

Il avait finalement bien intégré le fait d'être un Slytherin, l'un des seuls de première année. Luna, quant à elle, pensait faire les tests d'entrés des Ravenclaws, qui semblait, selon elle, bien lui convenir, mais il était sûr que les serpents auraient pu l'accueillir à merveille. Elle était souvent silencieuse, rêveuse, mais cachait derrière ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange, une intelligence redoutable, ainsi qu'un pas silencieux. Plus d'une fois, il s'était laissé surprendre par la jeune femme.

Mais bref. Ils y étaient enfin. Le groupe d'une vingtaine d'étudiant attendait, attablé, prêt à recevoir le cours, comme on attend ses armes pour partir en guerre, impatient.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Harry sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était grand, et avait des cheveux courts, ondulés, un visage aux traits fins et élégants, ainsi que deux profonds yeux bleus qui semblaient transpercer l'âme.

Tom Riddle était l'homme qui lui avait sauté dessus dans le bar BDSM.

Par tous les dieux, Tom Riddle, son modèle depuis qu'il était adolescent, était sadomasochiste ! Et il lui avait sauté dessus ! Si il le voyait il allait...

Harry tenta de se rassurer. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce soir là. Il portait des vêtements trop grand pour lui qui le rajeunissait à coup sûr, et ses lunettes cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. S'il était assez discret, peut être qu'il pourrait passer inaperçu.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, comme vous vous en doutez, je suis votre chargé de travaux dirigé d'histoire de l'art pour ce semestre, Tom Riddle. Sachez que j'ai beau avoir été à votre place, je ne tolérerai pas la fainéantise. Si vous ne faites pas votre travaille, ce n'est pas la peine de venir à ce cours, de même, j'attends à ce que vous participiez, et pas à ce que vous jouiez aux touristes pour valider la matière.»

Personne ne bougea, ni ne pipa mot à l'entente de la voix froide et autoritaire. « Je vais maintenant faire l'appel.»

Et les noms défilèrent. Riddle ne leva pas la tête une seule fois, se contentant de la voix des élèves. Jusqu'à son nom. Riddle butta dessus, puis leva la tête, ses traits exprimant sa curiosité.

« Potter, Hadrian ?» Harry déglutit et articula.

« Là»

Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens et un rapide sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, mais qui disparut aussitôt, et Riddle replongea dans sa liste. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Tom était surpris, très surpris même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver le garçon du bar dans cette université, et encore moins en temps qu'élève. Sur le coup, quand il avait balayé les étudiants des yeux, il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. S'il n'avait pas su son nom avant, jamais il ne se serait attardé sur le jeune homme. Ses vêtements ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur, et ses lunettes camouflaient bien trop ses beaux yeux verts si étincelants et expressifs. Et il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'objet de son désir ne se trouvait pas juste devant lui. Tom n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'étaler Potter sur une table et de procéder à son effeuillage.

Il se leva, et mit de côté toutes les idées perverses qui lui traversaient la tête à ce moment là.

« Bien, maintenant, qui peut me parler du 'Pectoral à la libellule' ?»

OoO

Harry, malgré son stresse et son ressentiment pour l'homme, dû reconnaître que Tom Riddle était un professeur excellent, très cultivé et surtout passionné. Il les avait cependant chargé de travail, une dissertation sur l'impressionnisme, à travers le tableau de Vincent van Gogh 'Tournesols dans un vase'. Le début des TD commençait fort, mais plus il aurait de travail, moins il penserait à ce qui était superflu. Comme ce qui s'était passé au bar.

« Monsieur Potter, restez, je vous pris.» Retentit la voix froide Riddle.

Harry se tendit, et resta dans la salle, tandis que l'homme se levait pour fermer la porte. Il déglutit. Les portes étaient munies de serrure à carte, qui ne pouvait être ouverte que si on avait, comme son nom l'indiquait, une carte magnétique, de l'extérieur du moins. Personne ne pourrait rentrer.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas te retrouver là, mon petit agneau.» Se moqua Tom en se rapprochant de lui. Harry fit un pas en arrière, mais butta contre l'une des tables, qui grinça légèrement sous l'impact de son poids. « C'est étonnant, mais pas déplaisant, au contraire.»

« Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, alors je vais partir, Monsieur.»

Il tenta de passer outre son chargé de travaux dirigé, mais un bras l'attrapa par la taille et il se retrouva collé à son torse.

« Quel gâchis que tu te caches sous ces horribles vêtements... Et ces lunettes ! Tu n'en portais pas l'autre soir. Aurais-tu eu pour idée de te cacher ?» À nouveau cette horrible voix moqueuse. Harry gronda, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Riddle lui enleva ses lunettes.

« Rendez les moi !»

Pas qu'il soit aveugle sans, mais il voyait flou tout ce qui était à plus de trois mètres de lui, ce qui était légèrement handicapant, et il ne pouvait pas partir sans. Une main caressa sa joue, puis glissa jusqu'à son cou, qu'il dégagea de son pull et de ses cheveux en bataille. Riddle retira avec une certaine délicatesse le pansement qui couvrait la marque encore légèrement rose.

Tom sourit; il arrivait juste à temps pour la refaire. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de peau, qu'il suça avec entrain, ses mains s'égarant sous les vêtements bien trop grand de son étudiant, se délectant des gémissements indignés, ainsi que des soupirs de plaisir qu'il parvenait à lui arracher. Après un instant à mordre et à suçoter la peau, il le relâcha et observa avec contentement la marque à nouveau rouge vif.

« Parfait !» S'exclama-t-il, satisfait. « Peut être que je vais demander à suivre ce groupe, finalement. Dire que j'ai failli refuser... Quel dommage ça aurait été, n'est-ce pas, Hadrian ?» Harry rougit en entendant son prénom rouler sous la langue de Riddle, presque comme un ronronnement.

À nouveau, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'autre homme s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux, lui faisant rapidement perdre complètement pied. La même sensation de désir que l'autre soir le traversa, et comme une poupée de chiffon, s'affaissa contre lui, vaincu par le désir montant. Il sentit clairement une langue entrer dans sa bouche pour trouver la sienne, et la soumettre à de délicieuses caresses, et qui le laissa pantelant, lorsque Riddle relâcha ses lèvres. L'homme le regarda, probablement satisfait de le voir dans cet état de soumission. 'Salaud !' Pensa-t-il rageusement.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas venir !» Siffla-t-il avec hargne quelques secondes après, le temps de se recomposer, alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de son étreinte. « En plus, je suis votre étudiant, vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! »

Tom rit doucement, un rire amusé, mais froid. Il lui disait ça, alors que son corps le réclamait si ardemment ? Cette bouche était tellement insolente, il adorait ça. Il l'imaginait parfaitement autour de sa... Hm ? Mince, Potter venait de s'échapper de ses bras et s'était rué maladroitement sur ses lunettes. Est-ce qu'il n'y voyait vraiment rien, sans ? Intéressant, c'était à retenir. Le garçon s'élança sur la porte, et partit en courant. Tom eut un sourire satisfait. Il allait prendre un grand plaisir à dresser ce fougueux et bouillonnant caractère.

Il se pencha par terre et ramassa une carte qui était vraisemblablement tombé du sac de Potter lors de leur 'altercation'. Sa carte d'étudiant. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Une bonne occasion de pouvoir le revoir.

Oui, il était désormais en chasse, et Hadrian Potter était sa nouvelle cible. Sa proie.

OoO

Harry sortit de la salle, un horrible rougissement s'affichant sur ses joues, alors qu'il tenait le col de son pull relevé, pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir le suçon qui s'affichait sur sa peau.

Ce bâtard ! Comment avait il osé ?! Dans l'enceinte de l'université, dans une salle de classe, en plus de ça !

Il gronda et mit les mains dans ses poches, après s'être assuré que son pull ne tomberait pas. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Et comment est-ce qu'il l'avait reconnu d'abord ? Son apparence n'était pourtant pas du tout la même ! Non, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait reconnu son nom, il avait bien vu son trouble lors de l'appel, mais, à nouveau, comment ?

Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. Ce genre de bar avait forcément des registres ! C'était ça qu'avait écrit le réceptionniste, son nom dans le registre de l'établissement ! Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ? Et maintenant, ce... Pervers !, était là, et il le traquait pour le... Le quoi, d'abord ? Le toucher ? Essayer de coucher avec lui ? Malgré lui, un frisson le prit.

Non ! Définitivement non.

Sa main se crispa dans la poche de sa veste. Où était encore passée sa carte étudiante ? Il était sûr de l'avoir pendant le cours, il l'avait même senti. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et fouilla dans ses poches, puis dans son sac, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Il avait dû la laisser dans la salle de cours. Soupirant lourdement, accablé, Harry se résigna à retourner dans la salle qu'il venait de fuir. Il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser sa carte là bas. La porte était fermée; il jura lourdement, mais frappa de quelques coups secs, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Riddle était déjà parti.

« C'est pas vrai...» Il lâcha un nouveau juron, et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Il avait fait ouvrir la salle, mais n'avait pas trouvé sa carte. L'homme dépêché pour l'aider lui avait lancé un regard noir à cette constatation, et referma la porte. Harry avait dû en conclure qu'un élève l'avait trouvé, ou pire, Riddle lui même.

Le reste de la journée était passé comme s'il avait été dans un nuage, son esprit était cotonneux, et rien de ce qu'on lui avait dit n'avait pu s'imprimer dans sa tête, il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il avait aimé les attouchements de l'homme, autant qu'il les avait apprécié, le soir de leur rencontre, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce désir, cette extase. Bien sûr, il était jeune, et Riddle avait plus d'expérience, et savait où toucher pour lui faire voir des étoiles.

« Potter, fais attention !» Gronda son patron, alors qu'il était sur le point de faire déborder la bière qu'il versait dans une pinte.

« Pardon, monsieur.» Murmura-t-il, en se re-concentrant sur son travail.

Ca avait été une longue soirée, mais heureusement, la fin de son service approchait. Il fixa la pendule qui affichait déjà deux heures du matin. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était celle de se glisser dans son lit, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures de sommeil. Allait il tenir toute l'année comme ça ? Ca lui semblait impossible, encore moins avec ce sadomasochiste qui rôdait dans les couloirs. 'Il se lassera.' Se convainquit Harry. 'Dès qu'il verra que je n'ai rien d'intéressant, il me laissera tranquille, et il passera à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr que Parkinson apprécierait cette attention !'

Une trentaine de minute plus tard, ils faisaient la fermeture, et Harry retourna dans sa résidence, tel un zombie, et il alla se coucher après avoir retiré ses vêtements, s'enterrant sous ses couvertures.

À suivre.

Fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Je précise encore que je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout en art, alors si vous voyez des incohérences, dites le moi ! (Merci d'ailleurs à History qui me laisse des commentaires sur l'art et le bdsm en général, ça m'aide pas mal)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je le publierai dans quelques jours, moins d'une semaine, ça ne dépend que de vous :P (je suis méchante, hein ? C'est de famille, plaignez vous à mes géniteurs !)

À la prochaine !

Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Coucou lecteurs et lectrices !

Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui (en fait non, dites merci à la SNCF) donc je poste la suite o/

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis très contente que vous apprécié cette fanfic qui est en fait, disons le franchement, est un lemon gigantesque que j'avais envie d'écrire. Mais je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi ;-)

Ensuite ! Annonce reviewveurs, reviewveuses, j'ai un tweeter ! En fait ça fait quelques temps que j'en ai un, mais j'ai décidé de le reprendre en main, donc si vous voulez, et seulement si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai y mettre l'avancement des fics, vous demander des trucs, enfin voilà, j'aimerai faire un truc cool pour une fois, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous le donne quand même, et n'hésitez pas à laisser le vôtre ! (arobase)SeddyMichaelis

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry bailla longuement, sa tasse de café fumante devant lui. La nuit avait été courte, il avait dormi à peine cinq heures, et une partie de lui était encore dans son lit. Heureusement, il ne travaillait pas le mercredi soir, et il commençait à dix heures le lendemain. Il se raccrocha à cette idée tandis qu'il se levait pour se préparer à aller en cours.

Collin quant à lui était déjà prêt, guilleret. Sa bonne humeur et son énergie constante le mettait de bonne humeur, et le motivait. Il aurait aimé avoir cours avec lui, ça aurait été comme une batterie, plus efficace que le café.

« Tiens, je t'ai fait un thermos !» Sourit le jeune homme. Et il était si gentil avec lui, toujours à lui rendre service, sans même qu'il ne lui demande.

« Merci Collin.» Lui sourit il.

Harry savait que s'il avait eu une vrai famille, il l'aurait voulu pour frère. Ses premières appréhensions sur son incessante manie de parler à tord et à travers s'étaient calmées, et ils avaient commencé à lier une véritable amitié. Collin avait certes des défauts, comme celle de se promener en tout temps avec son appareil à photo, et d'en prendre de tout et n'importe quoi, mais il était aussi loyal, gentil, serviable, et pouvait aussi être à l'écoute des autres.

Il rejoignit Luna, déjà installée en amphithéâtre, son thermos de café à la main, déjà entrain d'en boire, pour se donner du courage.

« Bonjour Harry, tu as l'air fatigué.» Remarqua-t-elle.

« Salut Loony.» Il s'installa sans grâce à ses côtés, sortant de quoi écrire. « Oui, j'ai travaillé tard au bar, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.»

« Tu devrais faire attention, ce n'est que le début de l'année.»

Elle s'inquiétait, et c'était normal, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas, et il regarda s'installer à son tour leur professeur. Il reprit une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage, et attendit que le professeur commence son cour.

OoO

La matinée était passée étonnement à toute vitesse, et la brume installée dans son esprit était partie. Peut être l'effet du café serré que lui avait préparé son colocataire ? Si c'était ça, il en prendrait tous les matins. Il était certes toujours fatigué, mais il était heureux de voir que le temps ne passait pas lentement. Bientôt, il retrouverait son lit pour une longue nuit réparatrice.

Enfin, s'il arrivait à passer le dernier obstacle : le couloir menant à la cour du bâtiment, celle-ci bloquée par un certain chargé de travaux dirigés. Harry se renfrogna en voyant Tom Riddle attendre, appuyé contre un mur, le fixant avec un sourire moqueur. Il ne le regarda pas, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait son regard inquisiteur, et bien décidé à lui passer devant comme s'il n'était pas présent, il avança d'un pas qu'il voulu sûr. Bien entendu, ça n'empêcha pas l'homme de lui barrer le passage.

« Monsieur Potter.» Commença Riddle de sa voix grave. « Vous avez oublié cela dans ma classe, hier.» Il sortit sa carte étudiante de sa poche, et la fit bouger devant lui, mais ne la lui rendit pas pour autant.

« Merci de me l'avoir apporté, Monsieur.» Fit il, l'air neutre, en tendant la main. Cependant, le bras de Riddle se rétracta. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, n'est-ce pas ? « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me la rendre comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?» Le sourire de Riddle s'agrandit, et il sut qu'il avait tapé juste. « Écoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à vos petits jeux de tordus, alors rendez la moi et laissez moi passer.» Gronda-t-il, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

« Au contraire, je pense que vous êtes à point, Hadrian.» Ca c'était sûr, et s'il continuait, Harry n'allait pas retenir son envie de lui envoyer son point dans la figure.

« Je vous emmerde, alors laissez moi tranquille !»

Harry lui arracha sa carte, et il partit en courant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de le harceler, sérieusement ?! Il n'était pas assez à cran, avec la fin du mois qui approchait, et donc le premier versement du paiement de son 'crédit' à Vernon, et son manque de sommeil, il fallait que cet imbécile en rajoute une couche. Cependant, il regretta après coup d'avoir parlé comme ça à Riddle. Il restait malgré tout un homme qui était respecté par la communauté artistique international, un homme qui pouvait détruire des vies, d'un seul coup de téléphone. Il pourrait aussi simplement lui mener la vie dure, l'interroger en classe plus que les autres, voir baisser ses notes. C'était illégal, mais qui aurait plus de poids ? Lui, un orphelin pauvre, ou Tom Riddle, un homme qui avait fait sa richesse par lui même ?

Il s'excuserait, au prochain cour, en début, ou à la fin, mais il le devait, juste pour apaiser sa conscience coupable. Harry espérait simplement que Riddle ne prendrait pas ça pour un acte de faiblesse de sa part, et qu'il ne tenterait rien par rapport à ça. Soupirant, il se dit que l'homme était trop vicieux pour ne pas en profiter, mais tant pis, il le devait.

Harry n'eut cependant jamais l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de Riddle. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, le soir même, après avoir finalement été aller à la bibliothèque travailler, toute fatigue disparut sur le coup, il eut la surprise de le retrouver dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?» Demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Il posa son sac sur son bureau, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. C'était son espace personnel, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Je pense qu'il est tant que je dresse ta langue rebelle.» Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ?! Mais-»

Riddle fut sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Succombant à la force brute de l'homme, il fut plaqué au lit, et son pantalon fut défait en à peine un instant. Il poussa un cri indigné, mêlé à de la panique, quand il sentit l'air caresser la peau sensible de ses fesses. Mais que faisait cet imbécile encore ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Aïe !» Une main claqua brutalement contre ses fesses, le faisant sursauter, la surprise étant plus présente que la douleur. Est-ce que Riddle lui donnait une fessée ? « Arrêtez ça tout de suite !»

« Silence.» Ordonna Riddle d'une voix ferme, qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici, avant de faire à nouveau claquer sa main contre son postérieur.

Plusieurs coups retentirent encore, et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que subir, écrasé par le poids du corps de l'autre homme sur lui, laissant quelques larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues brûlantes de honte.

Enfin, les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, et Riddle se releva, satisfait. Harry se rhabilla rapidement, se mordant la langue en sentant frotter contre sa peau douloureuse le tissu de ses sous vêtements. Bon dieu, ça faisait mal !

« Tu vas te rentrer dans le crâne, Hadrian, que désormais, tu es à moi. Ceci est la première leçon, tu as interdiction de me parler comme tu l'as fait.»

Ce type était cinglé, décidément cinglé, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air de penser qu'il était dans son bon droit en lui parlant et en le traitant comme il le faisait.

« Je suis ma propre personne !» Cria Harry, excédé. « Je n'aurai pas du vous parler ainsi, mais vous avez encore moins le droit de me traiter comme ça ! Sortez d'ici ! Hmpph !»

Sa tirade mourut entre les lèvres de Riddle qui venait de l'embrasser, probablement pour le faire taire. Les mains, si violentes et dures contre lui un instant auparavant, caressèrent doucement son postérieur maltraité. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, la douleur s'estompant sous les caresses, et il finit par se laisser aller, allant jusqu'à répondre au baiser. Cette fois-ci, Riddle, au lieu d'être brutal, ou dominant, était étrangement doux, et c'était réellement bon.

« Vous êtes fou...» Souffla-t-il doucement, tandis que Tom -non, Riddle-, le relâchait, et qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, s'asseyant malgré son postérieur brûlant.

« Silence, j'ai dis.» À nouveau cette voix ferme, mais emprunt de douceur cette fois-ci.

Harry fut pris d'un étrange rougissement, et n'argua pas plus. De toute façon, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Le café cessait de faire effet, et l'étrange scène qui venait de se produire l'avait vidé de ses forces.

« Pourquoi moi ?» Demanda Harry après un temps. « Il y a plus intéressant dans ce campus.»

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de lui mettre toute cette pression sur ses épaules.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre.» Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu as simplement attisé ma curiosité et réveillé certains de mes instincts endormis. Tu sais déjà quels sont mes tendances; je suis un dominateur, et je te veux pour soumis.»

Alors ça... Harry resta un instant sans rien dire, digérant l'information qu'il venait d'avoir. Qu'aurait il pu répondre à ça, franchement ? Il sentait que si jamais il si son caractère explosif l'emportait encore une fois, il aurait de nouveau droit à une punition physique, et il préférait éviter en arriver à là.

« Tu es exactement ce que je recherche, et je ne te laisse aucun autre choix que d'accepter ta soumission.»

Cette fois-ci, sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Ce n'était pas possible, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se soumette à un homme ! Encore moins à cet homme.

« Jamais.» Son ton était catégorique, et ses yeux brillaient légèrement. Il était libre ! Il n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, jamais !

Le regard de Riddle s'illumina et son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça.» Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui, leurs regards à la même hauteur. « Mais à la fin, tu seras mien.» Il avança son visage sur le sien et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de se relever et de partir de la pièce.

Harry s'étala sur son lit, son coeur battant à toute allure, le souffle court. Il allait mourir avant la fin de l'année, il en était certain maintenant.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un appel de son oncle. Il attendait le premier versement de son remboursement, et n'accepterait pas de retard. Harry avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour arriver à expliquer à Vernon qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu sa paie, et qu'il lui enverrait dès que possible.

Il savait que ça allait être comme ça tous les mois. Vernon ne se priverait pas du plaisir de lui pourrir la vie un petit peu plus, en lui mettant tout sur le dos, en le traitant de sale gamin incapable d'être reconnaissant envers tout ce que Pétunia et lui avaient fait pour lui, en le recueillant chez eux, et en lui payant ses études hors de prix, alors que Dudley était entré dans une école londonienne de commerce, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de lui comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Tout pour le culpabiliser donc. Harry n'en faisait rien, il savait que tout ça n'était que des prétextes. Ils l'avaient toujours maltraité, le rabaissant pour mieux prouver à tous que Dudley était un bon garçon, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Harry allait simplement passé dessus, comme toutes les saloperies qu'ils lui avaient déjà faites. Il n'avait qu'à s'en tenir à ce qu'il faisait déjà, et tout devrait bien aller. S'il commençait à s'en faire pour ça, alors jamais il n'en finirait. Autant se concentrer sur des choses qui en valait vraiment la peine. Comme la belle et populaire Romilda Vane, en seconde année de Design, qui ne cessait de lui faire de l'oeil depuis deux jours environ. Ils avaient parlé une dizaine de minute ensemble lors d'une heure de pause commune, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté, et Harry devait bien avouer qu'elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente, avec une grande culture artistique, même si, dans le peu de temps où ils avaient conversé, elle se référait énormément à des magazines peoples, qui n'avaient aucune légitimité à ses yeux. Mais elle était si belle, et avait l'air si douce. Une fille quoi. Et elle n'avait même pas fait de remarque sur son allure horrible, ce qui était, il fallait le dire, rare.

Peut être que cela signait le glas de son célibat. Il se mit à rêver. Ils pourraient sortir ensemble, se tenir la main, s'embrasser, puis aller plus loin... Ils étaient des adultes consentant après tout. Romilda Vane. Pas sûr que ça dure longtemps, mais ça lui ferait vraiment du bien.

Riddle ne lui avait pas reparlé, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu son second cour avec lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de l'homme, et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il souhaitait comme réaction. Il savait comment ça se passait, il s'habituait à recevoir ce genre d'attention non voulu, puis il se mettait à les apprécier, tout en restant dans le déni, puis, une fois que tout s'arrêtait, il se mettait à chercher de lui même l'attention perdue. Harry ne voulait pas finir ainsi, c'était tellement humiliant comme méthode, et il était sûr que Riddle ferait selon ce schéma. Il avait peur que cela marche réellement, parce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre d'attention, que pour une fois, il n'était pas celui 'en contrôle', et que se laisser faire, se laisser complètement aller, était plutôt tentant.

Harry secoua sa tête. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à penser comme ça. Il ne donnerait rien à Riddle. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... Riddle venait de s'engager dans le même couloir que lui, probablement parce qu'ils allaient dans la même direction, la salle de classe. C'était l'heure du travaux dirigé d'histoire de l'art.

« Monsieur Potter.» Sourit Riddle. « J'avais presque oublié que vous étiez dans ce groupe.»

'C'est ça, bâtard.' Pensa rageusement Harry, ne supportant pas le ton moqueur qui s'entendait sans cesse dans sa voix dès lors qu'il lui adressait la parole.

« J'espère que vous avez fait votre travail, cela me gênerait de devoir vous punir si vous veniez à oublier...» Cette fois-ci, sa voix était langoureuse et séduisante. Harry roula des yeux, et soupira, marmonnant dans sa barbe que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai fait, vous n'aurez donc pas à agir en conséquence.» Se moqua-t-il à son tour.

« Je compte donc sur vous pour me remettre votre devoir.»

Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas savoir où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, et ne rechercherait pas.

« Mais bien sur.» Répondit il sur un ton fier, non pas arrogant, mais plutôt borné. Il aurait le dernier mot.

En fin de compte, le chargé de TD ramassa plusieurs des travaux, dont le sien. Harry en conclut qu'il avait simplement voulu l'embêter et le stresser. Le cours se passa sans rien d'autre, juste l'histoire de l'art, les tableaux, les sculptures, les mouvements artistiques, tout comme il ne l'appela pas après coup, peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait fui la classe juste après la fin de l'heure ? Harry n'arrivait pas à se départager.

« Hadrian» Reconnaissant la voix féminine, Harry se retourna et vit Romilda arriver vers lui de sa démarche gracieuse, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant autour d'elle comme une couronne.

« Romilda ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry.» Il lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas cours dans un autre bâtiment ?»

« Mon cours a été déplacé, et j'étais dans le coin, alors me voilà.» Son sourire lui fit chaud au coeur, et il la laissa se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à se coller à lui. Mince, il avait oublié à quel point elle était grande ! Plus grande que lui, à vrai dire. Harry n'était pourtant pas si petit ! Il faisait tout de même 1m70, mais bien sur, ce n'était rien quand la jeune fille faisait déjà cette taille, et qu'elle portait en plus des talons.

« C'est gentil d'être venu me voir.»

« Ce n'est rien.» Son visage se rapprocha du sien. « À propos de ça...»

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Riddle était derrière eux, le visage crispé, ses yeux fixés sur Harry, qui déglutit. Merde. Il l'avait oublié, et il était sûr qu'il allait lui reprocher quelque chose.

« Vous êtes dans les couloirs, Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas à vous conduire ainsi.»

Harry s'offusqua immédiatement, mais ne dit rien, sachant que ça ne pourrait qu'envenimer les choses. Dire que ce salaud l'avait agressé dans sa salle de classe, puis dans sa chambre, et qu'il osait dire que Romilda se conduisait mal parce qu'elle voulait l'embrasser dans les couloirs ! Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air.

« Désolé, Monsieur, nous allons faire ça ailleurs, dans ce cas.» Fit elle, moqueuse. « Tu viens, Harry ?»

Harry acquiesça, mais pâlit devant le regard purement meurtrier de Riddle. Il allait le payer, et cher.

À suivre.

Ne me détestez pas x) Il fallait bien que je mette un personnage dans cette situation pour rendre Tom un minimum jaloux, pas vrai ? Ca serait trop simple, pas vrai ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne la verra pas longtemps, promis :D

Voilà pour cette semaine, n'oubliez pas si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, et n'oubliez pas non plus pour l'affaire twitter, je compte sur vous x)

À bientôt

Sedinette


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

**Pairing** : TMR/HP.

**Warning** : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Ah, lecteurs, lecteurs... Vous êtes vraiment pas efficaces, hein ? x) Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il y avait un problème avec la mise en page quand même ! Je viens de le voir en regardant les chapitres, prises d'un doute. Faut pas avoir peur de le dire, je promets que je mords pas !

Bref, cette mauvaise mise en page des derniers chapitres est dû au fait que j'ai changé d'ordi et que je ne peux plus utiliser le même traitement de texte qu'avant, et le changement a entrainé ce petit problème, mais je refais tout ça ce soir, promis, donc tout sera rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Pas de grand speech ce soir, alors merci à tout le monde pour suivre cette fanfic et vos commentaires, je vous laisse lire.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry avait évité sa résidence toute la semaine, ayant trop peur que Riddle l'attende dans sa chambre, comme deux semaines auparavant. Il partait tôt dans la mâtinée, et rentrait lorsqu'il était sûr que Collin était présent, quitte à rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture. Bien sûr, les soirs où il travaillait, la question ne se posait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Riddle pouvait savoir qu'il travaillait.

Enfin, il espérait.

Il avait revu Romilda, et ils s'étaient embrassés, mais étrangement, il n'avait rien ressenti d'incroyable. Il ne disait pas qu'elle n'embrassait pas bien, au contraire, mais même si ça avait été bon, autant qu'un baiser pouvait l'être, il ne cessait de le comparer aux baisers de Tom Riddle, qui étaient complètement autre chose. L'homme était bien plus passionné, et dominant. Romilda s'écrasait contre lui, appuyant sa poitrine contre son torse, et... Et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la sensation qu'il ressentait en présence de Riddle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il n'avait même pas eu envie de la toucher, alors qu'il sentait que ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme d'aller plus loin. En fait, Harry avait même dû l'arrêter, lorsqu'il avait senti sa main glisser vers son entrejambe. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne l'excitait même pas.

Il n'en avait pas osé en parler à Blaise et Theo, et Colin, il ne préférait pas y penser. Il voyait le jeune homme comme un petit frère, et il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec lui.

Enfin, il avait bien fallu qu'il parle d'elle à ses amis, et c'est là que plus rien alla pour lui.

« Vane ? Cette fille est complètement vénale ! Une vraie vipère ! Une sorcière cachée sous l'apparence d'une déesse !» Fit Blaise, lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il la connaissait, une fois arrivé dans le Manoir -vive la modestie- des Slytherins. « Elle a pas arrêté de draguer Draco l'an dernier, elle voulait sortir avec lui, pour pouvoir entrer directement chez les Slytherins. Bien sur, Draco n'aurait jamais fait ça, il tient trop aux traditions, et lorsqu'il lui a dit ça, elle l'a directement laissé tomber. Elle est même sorti avec un vieux juste pour avoir des cadeaux, mais il est mort d'une crise cardiaque à ce qu'il paraît...» Continua-t-il.

Harry eut un haut le coeur. C'était vrai ça ? Par tous les dieux !

« Je... J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle.» Dit il d'une voix blanche, alors que son visage pâlissait. Théo colla une claque derrière la tête de Blaise, qui le regarda d'un air désolé.

« Heu... Peut être qu'elle tient vraiment à toi ?» Fit il maladroitement, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. « Laisse tomber Blaise, c'est trop tard.» Dit doucement Theo. « Ca va Harry ?» « Vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai préféré le savoir avant, c'est sûr, mais on y peut rien, pas vrai ?»

Les deux garçons soupirèrent, et s'écrasèrent sur le canapé. Harry se sentait légèrement mal. Est-ce qu'elle s'était servie de lui ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait que leur relation avait rapidement évolué de celle de simple connaissance à celle de flirt et plus. D'accord, ils n'étaient plus des gamins, mais ça avait été rapide, et lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Quel idiot. Finalement, la fin du célibat, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et il devait aussi penser à Riddle, qui devait bouillir dans son coin, attendant probablement son heure où il pourrait le coincer dans un endroit isolé.

« J'aimerai penser à autre chose, j'irai parler à Romilda plus tard et je verrai bien.» Les deux autres acquiescèrent. « Vous n'avez pas une fête où m'emmener par hasard ?»

Les deux garçons lui sourirent grandement.

« Oui ! Il y a une grosse soirée en préparation, pour samedi prochain. Elle a lieu dans le campus, on ne sait pas encore où, mais on sait déjà qu'il va y avoir alcool à profusion, de la bonne musique, et même un buffet pour manger.»

Ca ne sonnait pas trop mal.

« Je viendrai alors.» « Tu mettras le pantalon en cuir, hein ? Tu étais trop-» À nouveau, Theo frappa son ami pour le faire taire, tirant un gloussement à Harry. « Peut être, de toute manière je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre !»

Harry regarda l'heure, et soupira. Il était presque vingt et une heure, et son service commençait à et quart. Après un dernier signe de au revoir, Harry partit du 'Manoir', et se dirigea vers le bar, où cette fois-ci, il faisait la fermeture. Normalement, il ne la faisait que le mardi soir, et même s'il n'avait pas été content, un des serveurs était tombé malade, et il devait faire le remplacement.

La soirée fut calme, ça se voyait que les étudiants commençaient à se mettre au travail, et qu'ils ne passaient plus autant de temps dans les bars, ce qui lui permit de faire la fermeture aux alentours de une heure et demi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, quand il se souvenait qu'il commençait la journée par son travaux dirigé avec son cauchemar personnel, Tom Riddle, qui restait malgré tout, il arrivait encore à s'en souvenir de temps en temps quand il ne le maudissait pas, son artiste modèle.

Malgré cela, le lendemain matin, il fut épuisé. Savoir que le soir même, il devrait retourner travailler lui donnait envie de s'enterrer dans son lit et de ne plus en ressortir. Harry se leva, tel un zombie, et se prépara sans réellement y penser.

Colin le regarda faire, inquiet. Les joues de son colocataire et ami étaient légèrement rouge, alors qu'il faisait déjà chaud dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'était vite attaché à Harry, il était l'une des premières personnes à supporter sa manie de parler sans cesse et ses quelques autres bizarreries. Il était gentil, toujours aimable, et l'aidait même dans ses devoirs à rendre parfois. Ils parlaient parfois tard le soir, et ils apprenaient à se connaître. Si Colin n'avait pas eu une vie facile, parce que sa famille était pauvre, il avait toujours eu une vie heureuse. Son père était parti avant la naissance de son petit frère, Denis, et ils n'avaient plus entendu parlé de lui, mais ils avaient toujours leur mère, et ça leur suffisait. Harry à l'inverse, vivait dans une famille aisée, mais qui le méprisait, sans parent. Pourtant, il relativisait toujours, en disant qu'il avait des amis formidables, ainsi que son parrain, qu'il adorait, mais qui avait trop de soucis pour que Harry ne s'impose. Il aurait pu partir de chez ces horribles Dursley, mais il avait décidé d'y rester, pour ne pas devenir un poids.

Oui, il le trouvait courageux, mais tout ça commençait à peser sur Harry. Entre son travail, les études, et les soucis causés par son oncle et sa tante, Colin ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir toute l'année, et si c'était le cas, les années suivantes.

« Harry, tu es malade, tu devrais te recoucher. »

« Quoi ? Non, je dois aller en cours, je me reposerai après, ne t'inquiète pas. » Les yeux verts n'étaient pas fiévreux, mais Colin n'avait aucun doute qu'ils le seraient avant la fin de la journée s'il continuait à être aussi buté. En voyant l'air sceptique et inquiet de son ami, Harry rajouta. « Si je ne vais pas en cours, je devrais fournir un justificatif, et je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller voir un médecin, et si je ne justifie pas mon absence, je perdrai ma bourse, et mon oncle en profitera pour me retirer son soutien financier. Je n'irai pas aux cours d'amphi, mais je dois aller aux travaux dirigés, d'accord ? »

Colin acquiesça, mais ce ne fut pas de guetté de coeur. Harry était trop raisonnable, ou pas assez.

Harry quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine de la résidence, se préparant un chocolat chaud avec un bol de céréale.

« Fais juste attention, d'accord ? »

« Oui, maman. » Sourit Harry, moqueur.

Harry partit une dizaine de minute plus tard, son sac sur le dos, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où il avait cour. Tout allait parfaitement bien se passer. Il allait aller à ce cour, puis partir, aussi vite que possible, avant que Riddle ne puisse encore l'embêter, et irait dormir le reste de la journée. Oui, Colin avait raison, il tomberait malade s'il présumait trop de ses forces.

Non, il n'était pas fragile, ou maladif, tout était de la faute à cette maudite pluie. La soirée de la veille, il avait plu des cordes, et il avait dû rentrer sous cette eau gelée, accompagnée d'un vent tout aussi glacial. Il devait juste investir dans un parapluie. Heureusement, le mauvais temps était passé, et un grand soleil s'affichait dans le ciel, ce qui lui remontait le moral. Cependant, cette bonne humeur momentanée fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il aperçut Romilda. Elle l'attendait manifestement, et lui fit de grand geste. Il se renfrogna immédiatement en repensant aux paroles de Blaise.

« Harry ! Je t'attendais. » Son sourire était aussi charmant qu'à l'accoutumé, et ses yeux pétillaient. Était-ce vraiment possible qu'elle se serve de lui ?

« Salut » Fit il en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué. « Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais, tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Il a été annulé. » Fit elle en balançant sa longue chevelure dans son dos. Harry fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui donnait une excuse de ce genre. « Et je voulais te voir. » Le sourire se fit séducteur, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Attends. » Harry se détacha d'elle. « J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'abord. » Elle attendit qu'il continue de parler. Il soupira, et continua. « J'ai entendu des… Rumeurs sur toi. Je ne dis pas que j'y crois ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son visage se tordre en une moue colérique. « Je préférais en parler avec toi. »

« Ah ! » Fit elle, sa voix changeant du tout au tout. Celle-ci, normalement sucrée, venait de se changer en une voix de petite fille gâtée. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Que tu sors avec moi pour que je te fasse entrer chez les Slytherins. » Répondit il simplement. « Des dires que je trouve complètement stupide, à vrai dire. » Autant jouer la carte du petit ami naïf; c'était très manipulateur de sa part, mais les membres des Slytherins n'étaient ils pas connus pour leur fourberie ?

« Oui, complètement. » Renifla-t-elle, méprisante. « Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, ça aurait été stupide de toute façon, puisque que je n'ai aucun pouvoir. » Rajouta-t-il. « Draco n'a après tout, aucune confiance en moi, et nous ne pouvons parrainer de futurs membres que un an après notre entrée. »

« Q-Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas. « Comment ça tu ne peux parrainer personne ?! »

« Hm ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ou peut être que tu voulais que je le fasse ? Ce sera dans un an seulement, mais je ne pense pas le faire, puisque apparemment, les dires de mes amis étaient bien justifiés. » Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était réellement sortie avec lui juste pour ça. D'un coup, la beauté de la jeune femme lui semblait fade et superficielle. Il avait été vraiment stupide de penser qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. « Bonne journée, Romilda. » Fit il de son ton le plus sucré, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres, et pourtant méprisant.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, Harry la planta là, comme la pauvre cruche qu'elle était. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle de classe, qui était déjà à moitié remplie. Luna était déjà là, ses affaires déjà sorties.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Sourit elle joyeusement, avant de s'inquiéter en voyant son visage rougie. « Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Fatigué. J'irai me reposer après le TD. Tu vas bien ? »

Ils discutèrent comme ça quelques instants, et Harry se rendit compte que, malgré la chaleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment, il se sentait mieux, moins étouffé. Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il n'était peut être lui même sorti avec Romilda juste pour se prouver qu'il était normal, et qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. C'était stupide. 'Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné' se dit vigoureusement Harry en reprenant du poil de la bête, juste avant que Riddle ne traverse la porte. Il était aussi sublime que d'habitude, son costume noir seyant, et ses yeux bleus perçant les âmes.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. » Salua-t-il. « Pour vos devoirs de la semaine dernière, je vous les rendrai en fin d'heure, commençons maintenant. Je prendrai les devoirs de… »

Harry n'écouta pas les noms qui défilaient, et végéta une bonne partie de l'heure, participant à peine, prenant des notes sur le cour, mais restant silencieux jusqu'à la fin.

« Vous aurez à faire une autre dissertation la semaine prochaine, le sujet est dans vos fiches, Ceux à qui j'ai pris les devoirs la semaine dernière, restez ici. »

Luna sortit après lui avoir dit au revoir, partant pour son prochain cour, et lui resta avec les quatre autres personnes. Parkinson, deux autres filles et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Parkinson, ce devoir est assez moyen, la méthode est bonne mais les analyses ne sont pas assez approfondies, ainsi que la réflexion. Greengrass, bon devoir, la méthode est à revoir, l'introduction particulièrement. » Riddle continua, et chaque personne partait à chaque fois. Harry sut qu'il passerait en dernier. Et ce fut le cas, il resta seul devant le bureau, Riddle assis, ses mains croisées, et son sourire suffisant étalé sur son visage. « Monsieur Potter… Je crains d'avoir oublié votre devoir dans mes dossiers. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur, j'attendrai la semaine prochaine. »

« Non. » Trancha-t-il. « Mieux que vous ayez votre devoir pour travailler vos faiblesses pour la semaine prochaine, nous allons aller le chercher à mon bureau, je crois que vous n'avez pas cour après ? »

Malgré sa réticence, Harry ne put que être d'accord, et il acquiesça.

« Parfait, venez. »

Riddle rangea ses affaires, sans aucun geste envers lui, et partit de la salle. Harry le suivit, avec l'espoirs que peut être, l'homme avait enfin cessé de vouloir le pourchasser. Peut être que la scène avec Vane l'avait découragé.

Ils passèrent à un autre bâtiment, et Riddle entra dans une pièce, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Harry entra dans une pièce, et vit un canapé, un ordinateur portable, puis plusieurs autres portes.

Ce n'était pas son bureau, c'était son appartement.

« Monsieur… ? »

« Voilà. » Riddle sortit une copie d'un classeur et lui tendit. « Un très bon devoir. L'analyse et la réflexion sont très bonnes, ainsi que le fil conducteur, mais la méthode n'est pas bien respecté, c'est ce que vous devez travailler, mais c'est très prometteur pour l'avenir, surtout pour un premier rendu. »

Harry fut très satisfait en voyant s'afficher un '15' en rouge sur sa feuille. Son travail avait payé, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Merci Monsieur. » Dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Nous allons maintenant pouvoir parler de votre comportement inacceptable avec cette femme. » Le ton de Riddle venait de changer du tout au tout, il était glacial et accusateur.

Harry se refusa à déglutir, et il se mit à reculer pour sortir de l'appartement. Riddle fut plus rapide, et alla fermer la porte à clef. Il lui tourna autour comme un vautour le ferait avec sa proie, attendant ses explications.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Monsieur. »

« Si, ce le sont. Tu as oublié, Harry, que tu es à moi. » Gronda-t-il en lui empoignant le bras. « Je refuse que tu la revoies. »

Pour ça, ça allait être facile, il était hors de question qu'il la revoie, et si elle l'approchait, il l'enverrait bouler, ou bien l'ignorait, tout simplement.

« Il n'y a aucun risque que je la revoie, et ce n'est pas à cause de vous. Et je rappel que je ne suis pas votre possession ou quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas gay, de toute façon. »

Harry était sûr de ce dernier point. Il avait ressenti des choses avec Riddle que jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir, et à partir de là, il s'était posé des questions sur sa sexualité. Il avait essayé de regarder des hommes, mais non, rien, pas de papillon dans le ventre comme avec certaines femmes, vraiment rien. Il en était venu à la conclusion désastreuse que Riddle l'attirait, du moins physiquement, mais ça, il se l'était peut être avoué, surtout à ce moment présent, mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute, et sûrement pas au principal intéressé.

« Bien sûr. » Fit alors Riddle, goguenard. « Tu jouis presque sous mes mains, et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Là, Harry se permit de déglutir. Il recula jusqu'à atteindre un mur, et s'appuya contre.

« Néanmoins, je suis heureux que tu es renoncé de toi même à voir cette… Chose. » Le mépris dans la voix de l'homme était palpable. « Mais il n'empêche pas que tu ais été voir ailleurs. Et c'est impardonnable. »

« Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions un couple ! » Gronda Harry, qui continua. « En fait, nous ne sommes rien ! Rien du tout ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés à cause d'un pari stupide qui m'a obligé à aller dans ce bar, c'est tout ! »

« Il faut croire que le destin fait bien les choses, alors. » Riddle se colla tout contre lui, et attrapa ses mains pour les suspendre au dessus de sa tête. « Mais si tu veux nous donner une appellation, tu peux la résumer par toi étant le soumis, et moi ton dominant. Je pense que c'est assez clair ainsi. »

Riddle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer, et il l'embrassa durement, blessant ses lèvres, et forçant l'accès à sa bouche. Harry ferma les yeux, sentant clairement son bas ventre s'embraser sous le baiser ardent, lui faisant perdre la tête, et cette langue qui léchait la sienne avec tant de talent. Il retint un gémissement, mais trembla de désir. Riddle dû le sentir car il s'empressa de lâcher ses mains, pour mieux glisser les siennes sous ses vêtements épais et trop grand.

Il se sentait si bien d'un coup, il avait si chaud, tellement chaud, sa tête lui tournait légèrement à cause du désir, ses jambes étaient flageolantes et…

Tom laissa dériver sa bouche dans le cou de son élève, embrassant et mordant successivement la peau blanche, jusqu'à sentir Hadrian s'affaisser dans ses bras. Intrigué, il releva la tête et vit le jeune homme les yeux fermés, ses joues trop rouges, manifestement… Évanoui.

Immédiatement, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le souleva, avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Oui, complètement parti. Il alla l'allonger sur son lit, et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant, remarqua-t-il. Hadrian devait déjà être malade, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment, même s'il avait eu l'air d'aller bien, malgré son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses joues légèrement rouges. Non, il avait dû lui donner un coup de chaud, en le chauffant ainsi, et son jeune amant avait… Eh bien, eut un court-circuit.

Tom enleva le pull de l'étudiant, le glissa entre ses draps et posa une serviette mouillée sur le front brûlant. Le voir ainsi abandonné dans son lit lui donnait envie de lui faire plein de chose, comme l'y attacher, et faire rougir cette peau trop blanche, puis le soumettre longuement. Tom passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèche, mais se retint.

Il ne s'expliquait pas cette étrange attirance qu'il avait pour le garçon. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bar, il avait d'abord ressenti un désir animal de posséder ce corps attirant, et de dompter ces yeux trop expressif. Il l'avait revu, sous une autre forme, littéralement. Vêtements trop grands, lunettes immenses, mais ces mêmes yeux verts étincelants. Tom l'avait voulu pour lui, et avait commencé ce jeu de chasse. Hadrian lui appartenait désormais, il l'avait marqué, et même déjà puni.

Comment ça, ce n'était pas un signe d'appartenance ? Bien sur que si ! Il ne punissait que ce qui lui appartenait. Comme il avait adoré le soumettre à lui de cette façon, Tom en frissonnait encore. Faire claquer sa main contre les fesses fermes, les voir rougir délicieusement, et voir en même temps les yeux verts se faire plus rebelle encore. Il était parfait, pour lui.

Tom passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme, maintenant profondément endormi. Il avait été si en colère de le voir au bras de cette fille ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ils avait toujours été très possessif, que ce soit à l'orphelinat, ou lors de sa découverte du monde du BDSM. Il aurait pu la tuer, il en aurait été capable, il avait déjà tué, après tout, et elle avait osé toucher ce qui lui appartenait. Oui, il avait été jaloux, mort de jalousie même.

Mais maintenant, Hadrian était là, dans son lit, et il allait s'occuper de lui, car c'est aussi ce qu'il devait faire, en tant que dominant. Il embrassa doucement les joues du jeune homme.

À lui, juste à lui.

À suivre

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, et que vous ne trouverez pas que la scène de fin fait trop 'cul-cul la praline', ou trop, bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez quelque chose dérangeant ou quoi.

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, avec un lemooon (j'entends déjà les exclamations d'enthousiasme x))

Sedinette


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

**Pairing** : TMR/HP.

**Warning** : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON**. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, oust de la page (mais vu que vous le ferez pas, au moins vous êtes prévenus ¬¬)

Hello lectrices, lecteurs !

Je suis immensément désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre cette semaine, mes cours m'ont pris beaucoup de temps, et je n'ai malheureusement pas internet dans les amphis, surtout que je vous avais promis un lemon... Qui est là x) Oui oui 8D

Bref, faisons, cours, je vous remercie tous pour vos très nombreuses reviews, et pour tous vos compliments, qui me font toujours autant plaisir, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est à moi qu'ils sont adressés tellement c'est beau tout ce que vous me dites ! Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! On se retrouve en bas :)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé. Il savait juste que sa tête était vraiment lourde, mais qu'il était bien au chaud, dans un lit confortable, manifestement pas le sien. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir, les yeux, mais se découragea vite. Il était trop bien installé, et juste rester comme ça, tout juste à la limite de la conscience lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

"Hadrian ? Tu es réveillé ?" Entendit il au loin.

Il ne répondit pas, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures, bougeant à peine. La couverture se souleva, le faisant gémir de mécontentement, mais bientôt ce fut une masse chaude qui se colla à lui, plus les couvertures qui se refermèrent sur lui. Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille, et il fut attiré contre un torse ferme et confortable. Harry se serra contre lui, et soupira de plaisir quand des mains douces et chaudes passèrent sous ses vêtements et parcoururent le haut de son corps. Il gémit faiblement, sans arriver à s'en empêcher, et les mains se firent plus baladeuse, plus sensuelle. Elles frôlèrent ses tétons qui se durcirent ainsi que son nombril sensible. Des lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, et il se laissa embrasser docilement, répondant avec paresse. Il ouvrit les lèvres quand il sentit la langue de l'autre contre elles, l'autorisant à venir contre la sienne. Il sentit l'excitation monter, le réveillant complètement. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou, et ses jambes se mêlèrent à celle de l'autre homme, et leurs excitations se frottèrent délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, lui envoyant d'agréables vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps…

Un instant… 'L'autre homme' ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit ceux bleus de Riddle. Il se sentit chavirer quand il lut tout ce qui se trouvait dans les orbes presque noir de désir et de plaisir.

"Riddle…" Gémit-il.

"Riddle ?" Se moqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. "Appelle moi par mon prénom, je suis certain que tu le connais." Il mordit son cou tendrement, et roula des hanches contre lui.

"Toom…" Ronronna-t-il presque, se cambrant longuement. Harry ne put se retenir et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Rid-Tom, et ondula son bassin contre le sien, cherchant à tout prix la friction, et le plaisir qui l'accompagnait à chaque mouvement.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner, partir, mais tout était trop fort, il ressentait tout trop puissamment, ses sensations étaient décuplées, et son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Les mains de Tom s'agrippèrent à son pantalon qu'il retira rapidement. Forcé de lâcher sa taille, Harry remit rapidement ses jambes en place, et les mains de son amant se mirent à parcourir la peau sensible de ses cuisses. C'était bon, c'était animal, brutal, sans tendresse, ce n'était que des mouvements saccadés, leurs sexes gonflés se frottant l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la jouissance, Tom sur lui, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, et lui refusant de les baisser, de le laisser entièrement le dominer. Les bouches étaient à peine à un centimètre l'une de l'autre, et ils avalaient leurs souffles erratiques.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux quand la jouissance le faucha, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. Perdu dans le plaisir qui lui vrillait les tempes, Harry sentit à peine Tom se tendre contre lui pour jouir à son tour.

Ils retombèrent ensemble sur le lit défait, accroché l'un à l'autre. Harry peinait à reprendre une respiration normale, alors que Tom semblait déjà remis. Il le regardait même avec un grand sourire, ses doigts se promenant dans ses cheveux probablement encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

"Hmm…" Gémit Harry, assommé par son orgasme. "Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici ?"

"Tu étais malade, et tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras, quand nous nous embrassions, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir avec de la fièvre, tu sais ?" Harry fut étonné de l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'homme.

"Je n'étais pas autant malade quand je suis sorti ! C'est de votre faute !" Se plaint-il. "Vous vous êtes mis à me-"

"Tu me vouvoies encore ? Tutoies moi, Hadrian." L'interrompit Tom en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait à ce point se rapprocher de lui ?

"Je ne comprends pas." Grinça-t-il. "Pourquoi… Être comme ça ? Des fois brutale, puis gentil après…" Étrangement, Tom se mit à sourire.

"Je suis un dominateur, pas un sadique." Harry s'empêcha de laisser échapper une remarque désabusée. "Dominer et contrôler est ce qui me plaît, et tu es très stimulant, tu ne te soumets pas facilement, et c'est justement ce que j'adore chez toi. Mais si le dominateur en général domine, comme son nom l'indique, une personne, il la contrôle, la guide, que ce soit seulement sexuel, ou dans la vie pour certains, ils doivent aussi prendre soin de leur soumis. Je t'ai choisi, et je te veux en tant que mon soumis. Tu es à moi."

Alors que ses joues étaient déjà rouge, il le savait, Harry les sentit le brûler encore plus. Jamais personne ne s'était soucié de lui ainsi. Ses amis bien sur, se souciaient de lui, mais ses amis ne voulaient _pas_ faire tout ça ! Olalala ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation !

"Je…Je…" Balbutia-t-il pitoyablement, regardant partout sauf Tom. Son regard traînait dans l'appartement, essayant de savoir ce qu'il ce qu'il pourrait dire. Puis son regard se posa sur l'horloge. "Dix neuf heures ?!" Hurla-t-il presque en repoussant soudainement Tom. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ?!" Son service commençait à vingt heure, mais il fallait encore qu'il retourne chez lui pour se changer, et mettre des vêtements plus convenables.

"Quelque chose de prévu ?" Gronda Tom, qui se relevait, regardant le jeune homme se rhabiller rapidement. "Avec cette fille, peut être ?" La jalousie était palpable dans sa voix.

"Non, je ne la reverrais plus… Elle a voulu se servir de moi." Conclut-il, espérant qu'il arrêterait de s'en faire pour ça. "Et j'ai un travail, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard."

Tom ne sut pas s'il était heureux de savoir que Hadrian ne reverrait plus cette fille, ou en colère qu'elle ait voulu le manipuler.

"Reviens ici après ton travail, alors." C'était un ordre ferme, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Non, demain je dois me lever tôt pour rattraper le retard d'aujourd'hui." Il finit de mettre ses chaussures, puis se dirigea vers la porte. "…Merci pour avoir pris soin de moi." Rajouta-t-il, les joues rougissantes, avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement.

OoO

Harry se sentait mieux. La 'sieste' dans les appartements de son chargé de travaux dirigés l'avait soulagé. Il était reposé, sa fièvre était partie, et il pouvait travailler sans avoir la tête lourde. Il était aussi moins stressé et tendu. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait réglé cette histoire bizarre avec Vane, ou peut être parce que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tom l'avait soulagé sexuellement. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait commencé à envisager de s'engager dans une vraie relation avec lui ?

Ses joues devinrent rouges. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ça… N'est-ce pas ? Riddle était un homme ! Un homme déviant, une personne publique, riche, intelligente, puissante… Harry soupira. Ca ne devait être que pour s'amuser, après tout, pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, s'encombrerait il d'un gamin tel que lui ? Il était pauvre et endetté. À la fin de ses études, il serait probablement redevable de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres envers son oncle, comment pouvait il vouloir de lui ? Tom n'était pas au courant, bien entendu, et heureusement. Il avait beau être un être incroyable, il était aussi humain. Son ventre se tordit d'angoisse à la pensé qu'il pourrait se désintéresser de lui à cause de ça, ou pire, qu'il le prenne en pitié.

Il était pire qu'une adolescente. Tom Riddle lui plaisait, énormément. Il avait pourtant fui cette relation, ainsi que l'homme, mais toutes les attentions qu'il avait eu de sa part, jusqu'à ce qui était arrivé le matin même dans les appartements de l'homme, l'avaient enchaîné à lui. C'était étrange, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir de tels sentiments ni de tels pensées envers un autre homme.

"Harry, tu peux y aller." L'appela le patron du bar.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà vingt trois heures.

"Mais je finis dans une heure !"

"Tu as fini tard déjà hier soir, c'est pour te remercier."

Harry eut un sourire éclatant, et ne demanda pas plus son reste pour partir.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir Tom Riddle, marcher vers le bar, un sac plastique en main, et un parapluie dans l'autre.

"Tiens, la personne que je cherchais." Sourit Riddle. "Tu finis tôt."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Je viens te voir, et je t'ai dis de me tutoyer. Tu auras le droit de me vouvoyer une fois au lit." Répondit il avec un sourire autant charmeur que carnassier, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, et rougir délicatement ses joues.

"Ne rêvez pas !" Gronda-t-il. "Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici."

"Je t'ai ramené à manger, je suis sur que tu ne t'es pas nourri." Cette fois-ci, Harry rougit franchement, et il entendit son ventre grogner lourdement. "Mais finalement, tu vas pouvoir manger chez moi."

Tom lui attrapa le bras et l'attira sous le parapluie, puis se mit à marcher, l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'à son appartement de fonction.

"Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine." Tenta-t-il, mais Riddle raffermit sa prise sur lui.

"J'insiste."

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de l'homme, et il se retrouva bien vite dans le petit salon, attablé, un sandwich devant lui, et Tom à côté de lui.

"Qu…Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en le voyant l'observer attentivement.

"Rien."

Riddle se leva et quitta la table pour partir vers sa chambre, le laissant manger seul. Il avala rapidement l'encas, et il rejoignit la chambre pour voir ce que l'homme fabriquait encore.

"Excusez m-"

Oh non. Est-ce que Riddle tenait des menottes ? Il recula et rejoignit l'entrée, prêt à partir pour échapper à ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir.

"Hadrian." Harry se retourna et la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire concupiscent de Tom. "Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?" Il le poussa contre la porte et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou, mordant la peau tendrement. "Tu essaies de partir ?"

"Je dois me coucher tôt pour travailler demain…" Se plaignit-il en tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte.

"Tu restes ici." Siffla Riddle.

Il fut soudainement décollé du sol, et il finit sur l'une des épaules de l'homme, qui le porta jusqu'à la chambre où il fut allongé sur le lit sans autre forme de procès, malgré ses cris de protestations.

"Mais ! On l'a déjà fait ce matin !"

"Tu appelles ça coucher, toi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas, vois-tu ?"

Harry rougit de gêne, et laissa Tom se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il retira avec dextérité son pull et son T-shirt, puis réunit ses mains au dessus de sa tête et les attacha avec les menottes.

"Je-"

"Silence." Ordonna Riddle. Harry fut pris d'un frisson. Tom n'était plus le même, il était désormais le dominateur, et lui n'était plus que son soumis. Son ton était ferme, et ne laissait pas la possibilité de pouvoir répondre. "Silence, _Harry_, la seule chose que je souhaite entendre sortir de ta bouche, ce sont tes cris de plaisir."

Il frissonna à nouveau, et il se mordit la langue pour éviter de gémir pitoyablement, excité rien que par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Seigneur, comment était il possible d'être aussi excité alors que rien n'avait commencé ?

Tom déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon, puis enleva tout ce qu'il portait. Les chaussures, le pantalon, et son sous-vêtement, se retrouvant complètement nu, soumis à son regard. Il tira légèrement sur les menottes qui tintèrent doucement. Tom planta ses yeux dans les siens, plein de désir, bien que son air soit fermé. Est-ce que ce son l'excitait ? Il bougea à son nouveau ses poignets, le bruit du métal résonnant dans la pièce, tandis que les yeux de Tom finissait de se réduire à deux fentes.

La nuit s'annonçait très longue.

Tom commença par découvrir lentement son corps de ses lèvres et ses dents, laissant des traces de morsure un peu partout sur sa peau, dont une sur sa cuisse gauche - qui resterait probablement plusieurs jours -, le rendant peu à peu fou. Très vite, Harry fut incapable de retenir ses gémissements, appréhendant chaque petit pique de douleur, une claque sur ses fesses, une morsure, ou ses tétons pincés douloureusement. À côté de ça, il le masturbait lentement, et l'embrassait langoureusement, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre pour littéralement faire l'amour à sa bouche. Sa langue suçait la sienne, et l'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans sa bouche, et lui pouvait à peine répondre, trop occupé à ressentir.

Un doigt humide vint taquiner son intimité, faisant le tour de l'anneau de chair, appuyant dessus doucement, sans pour autant le pénétrer, mais pourtant, plus Tom avançait, plus il le voulait.

"Plus…" Souffla-t-il finalement, en cambrant ses hanches, ses mains tirant sur les menottes, mourant d'envie de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son amant.

"Je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte de te l'occuper."

Tom cessa complètement de le toucher. Au lieu de cela, il le releva légèrement, et il vint se mettre, à genoux, juste devant son visage, son sexe lui touchant la joue.

"Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir ta jolie petite bouche." Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, Tom le pressa. "Dépêche toi, si tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère."

Harry, pris au dépourvu, écarta les lèvres timidement, et prit le membre imposant en bouche, détendant sa gorge du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le sexe gonflé s'enfonça dans sa bouche, glissant plus facilement que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Tom s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, et Harry se retrouva complètement collé à son bassin, respirant son odeur viril, et entendant sa respiration qui était plus laborieuse. C'était excitant, décida-t-il en sentant son bas ventre le brûler furieusement. Il sentait le sexe lourd sur sa langue, l'étouffant lentement, la peau tendue mais douce, le remplissant complètement. Tom bougea. Il recula ses hanches, faisant glisser son membre dans sa bouche comme dans un étau, puis se ré-enfonçant en lui, jusqu'à venir dans sa gorge, puis recommençant, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément, et un peu plus vite. Harry ferma les yeux, sa langue accompagnant le mouvement.

Après un instant, Tom se retira de sur lui, et revint entre ses jambes, le laissant rougissant et haletant. La main de l'homme se perdit entre ses cuisses, caressant son entrejambe sensible, puis allant à nouveau jusqu'à son anus. Un doigt appuya doucement dessus, puis une phalange passa, faisait sursauter de surprise Harry. Le doigt s'enfonça entièrement en lui, et cette fois-ci, il bougea d'inconfort.

Il leva les yeux sur Tom, qui le regardait attentivement, scrutant son visage d'un air sérieux. Le doigt bougea en lui, d'abord doucement, sortant, puis entrant à nouveau, et ainsi de suite, lui envoyant de délicieux frisson dans tout le corps, et le doigt se plia, écartant ses chaires serrées. Harry sentit à peine un second doigt le pénétrer, rejoignant le premier, pour recommencer les mêmes mouvements. Entrer, sortir, entrer, plier, puis écarter par des mouvements de ciseau. Un long gémissement quitta ses lèvres, tous les mouvements se répercutaient dans son corps, comme un échos, particulièrement dans ses reins qui le faisaient se cambrer, ses bras tendus et ses poignets meurtris à force de tirer sur les menottes. Son érection était douloureuse, et ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Il en était au point où juste la caresse de l'air le faisait gémir. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour avoir satisfaction.

Un troisième doigt, Harry râla de plaisir, alors que Tom demeurait silencieux, ne laissant pas un seul son lui échapper, même si son érection fièrement tendue et suintante ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait qu'il était diablement excité.

Les mouvements continuèrent, et Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, subissant en gémissant, des larmes de plaisir glissant sur ses joues rouges. C'était si bon, si incroyablement _bon_. Même en faisant l'amour avec une fille, il n'en avait pas tiré un tel bien être, un tel plaisir. Il pouvait clairement le sentir en lui, appuyant sur ses chaires, devenant tour à tour brutal, doux, immobiles, l'obligeant à s'empaler lui même sur ces doigts démoniaques qui le rendaient fou.

Tom les enfonça un peu plus loin, probablement autant qu'il le put, et au même moment, son corps fut complètement court-circuité, Un plaisir sans nom déferla dans ses veines et sa vue se voilà de blanc. Son corps se tendit de plaisir, puis, après avoir été pris de spasme d'extase, il se détendit enfin. Ca avait le plus grandiose orgasme de sa vie, littéralement.

Tom regarda le corps détendu sous lui, les membres mous, et le visage rougie de plaisir, les yeux fermés dans l'extase, et sa bouche entrouverte, invitant aux baisers les plus sulfureux. Grondant d'envie, il écarta largement les cuisses du corps offert devant lui, et guida son membre rigide vers l'entrée détendue. Il le pénétra facilement, les muscles encore engourdie à cause du plaisir. Il se mordit la langue pour s'éviter de gémir de plaisir. Hadrian était délicieusement serré, malgré la préparation et son état de détente extrême, et se resserrait parfois autour de lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans la conquête de son corps. Hadrian reprit conscience, et son corps se tendit sous lui, faisant tinter les menottes. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, et Tom put se noyer dans l'émeraude voilé de ses iris. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, terminant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, et noya ses cris et halètements en les avalant. Il avait tendance à oublier que son jeune amant était encore vierge de ce côté là, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de connaître le plaisir que procurait une relation purement virile. Il passa entre les lèvres du jeune homme sa langue et il alla taquiner celle de Hadrian qui répondit mollement, se laissant aller à sa tendre domination. Il relâcha les lèvres pleines, et il entreprit un lent mouvement de va et viens avec ses hanches, se retenant difficilement de le pilonner brutalement comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Non, avant de commencer une réelle relation déviante, il devait faire connaître le plaisir d'une relation tendre et douce à son amant , pour qu'il puisse lui apprendre à apprécier la douleur dans un rapport sexuel.

Il se releva légèrement, dominant de toute sa hauteur le jeune homme menotté, et commença enfin à se faire plus rude. Son sexe vint plus vite en lui, plus fortement, et plus profondément, jusqu'à heurter sa prostate, le corps de Hadrian se cambrant violemment à chaque coup de butoir. Tom se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Le jeune homme était d'une nature terriblement sensuelle, une nature qu'il cachait sous des vêtements amples et d'horribles lunettes sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ses reins le brûlèrent violemment, alors qu'il sentait son orgasme approcher. Tom s'empara du sexe à nouveau tendu de Hadrian, et le masturba rapidement, y calquant ses coups de reins qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir désormais, et perdant toute retenue, gémissant même en sentant les chaires se refermer à nouveau sur lui, le compressant délicieusement, et jusqu'à le forcer à éjaculer en lui.

Harry gémissait de plaisir sans discontinuer, trop embrumé par le feu qui courait dans ses veines pour arriver à prononcer un seul mot, se concentrant sur tout le plaisir qu'il tirait à sentir le sexe dur bouger en lui et toucher profondément son corps. Cette fois-ci, Riddle jouit avant lui, lui venant après avoir senti l'homme se répandre violemment en lui, criant sûrement à nouveau.

Tom resta à genoux devant lui, son sexe toujours profondément encloué en lui, sa respiration chaotique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un tel plaisir en faisant l'amour aussi simplement à quelqu'un. Sans y faire attention, il détacha son amant, et le prit dans ses bras, s'installant à côté de lui, tout en restant ancré dans son corps.

"Tu as aimé ?"

"Hmm…" Soupira seulement Hadrian, tandis qu'il collait intimement leurs corps ensemble.

Tom sortit enfin de son corps, et soupira de bien être. Leurs deux corps nus s'accordaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Hadrian était déjà endormi, épuisé, emboîté contre lui, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il était parfait, pensa-t-il, en sentant toujours un feu consumant entre ses reins, il absolument parfait.

À suivre.

Voilà voilà mes petits ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce lemon x) je suis certaine que oui, bande de petits voyeurs !

Hm, bref bref, plus que deux chapitres, je posterai la suite dans quelques jours, et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions quant à ce chapitre, que j'espère, vous aurez aimé lire.

Bon week end à toutes et à tous !

Sedinette


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Hello Everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien malgré le froid qui s'installe chez nous !

Je suis navrée de ce retard, je n'ai juste pas le temps d'y penser, et quand j'ai voulu le publié hier, j'ai pas pu parce que j'avais plus de wifi _ Bref, je profite du fait d'être dans le seul amphi de ma fac qui n'est pas un bunker (donc où on capte internet) pour le poster ! Mais réjouissez vous, voici la suite x)

Je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews une par une, je n'en ai vraiment pas le temps (j'ai déjà dû mal à me trouver un créneau pour me laver les cheveux ¬_¬'), mais je veux que vous sachiez tous et toutes qu'elles me touchent toutes énormément, et que je tiens compte de toutes vos remarques (qui ne me vexent pas du tout, au contraire, donc merci à ceux et celles qui pointent du doigt mes erreurs :) ).

Petit point spécial pour Mika : J'avoue que j'ai pensé à la faire à la Viewfinder ;) Ayano Yamane est ma déesse et Naked Truth ma Bible 8D Mais ça aurait été un peu beaucoup pour notre pauvre Harry, dès le début de cette relation, et puis, heureusement, Tom n'est pas Asami :P

Bref, très heureuse que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu (ah ah ! bande de dépravé v_v *dit-elle*), je vous retrouve en bas !

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry avait eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, collé, complètement nu, à Tom, un liquide blanc plus qu'identifiable coulant entre ses cuisses dès qu'il esquissait le moindre mouvement. Il avait tout d'abord essayé de nier avec vigueur, il n'avait pas pu, pas consciemment, faire l'amour avec lui. Après tout, il l'avait ramené dans son appartement après son travail, profitant de sa faiblesse du moment, il était fatigué et affamé. Il l'avait ensuite attaché à son lit et avait profité de lui. Oui, c'était absolument ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais il n'avait pas pu nier après, lorsque Tom l'avait embrassé langoureusement, et qu'il avait littéralement _fondu_ dans ses bras. Il avait bien dû admettre qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée de la veille. Cela n'avait pas empêché Tom de lui mettre une fessée, cul nu, pour lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait, et cette fois-ci, il avait fini en érection sur les genoux de son chargé de travaux dirigés. S'en était suivi un délicieux intermède sous la douche, durant lequel Tom s'était chargé de le nettoyer en _profondeur_.

Et ils étaient maintenant entrain de petit déjeuner ensemble. Harry, qui n'avait plus pu cuisiner depuis qu'il était arrivé au campus -il se trouvait dans la résidence la moins cher, donc la plus pauvre, et les étudiants n'avaient pas que ça à faire que d'acheter des oeufs et du bacon quand on pouvait acheter des céréales pas chers-, s'en était donné à coeur joie. Toast, pancakes, oeufs, bacons, tout ça sous les yeux surpris, mais assez enchanté, de Tom, qui le regardait s'agiter dans la petite cuisine avec aisance et rapidité.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fut pour le dire, la table était mise, et les assiettes pleines.

"Je devrai t'acheter une tenue de soubrette, ça t'irait à merveille." Dit Tom en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil subjectif.

"Ne rêvez pas trop." Répondit il, mi-sérieux, mi-hilare. "Jamais je ne porterai une tenue de femme."

"Donc tu acceptes de porter une tenue de majordome." Déduisit l'homme en souriant vicieusement, lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tant que je n'ai pas à porter des choses trop bizarre…" Souffla-t-il.

"Tu veux dire, comme le string que tu portais sous ce pantalon en cuir très serré, l'autre soir ?" Ronronna Tom en se rapprochant de lui, faisant glisser sa chaise jusqu'à la sienne.

Harry devint complètement rouge en se souvenant de cela, et se mit à bégayer.

"C'est… On m'a obligé à le porter, compris ?!"

"Bien sur." Sourit son amant en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Un silence passa, puis Tom reprit. "Tu l'as toujours ?"

"De ?"

"Le string."

L'étudiant devint encore plus rouge si cela était possible, mais il ignora la question, sachant que le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche ne pourrait que faire s'élargir le sourire de Riddle. L'homme avait déjà l'air trop content de l'avoir enfin dans son lit, il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de céder autre chose, comme ce qui restait de sa fierté, celle-ci s'étant en partie égarée entre le lit et la douche.

"Je dois m'absenter pour deux semaines." Dit Tom, sans prévenir. "Je compte sur toi pour cependant bien travailler les fiches de TD, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te punir."

« Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que vous me prévenez ?! » Harry rougit devant sa propre impulsivité. Non, il ne disait ça que par rapport aux travaux dirigés, c'était tout. Ca n'avait rien de personnel. Il se reprit, et enchaîna. « Vous me dites ça pour que je ne les fasse pas, hm ?"

Tom lui sourit, puis déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, manifestement content de sa réaction.

"Il faut que tu fasses des bêtises pour je puisse te punir, je ne peux pas juste faire ça comme ça. Mais tu es trop impulsif pour ne pas faire de faux pas."

Harry soupira, mais se leva pour débarrasser la table, mais il se retrouva vite entravé par une paire de bras, puis un torse se colla à son dos.

"Ca va être tellement dur pour moi de ne pas t'embêter." Souffla Riddle à son oreille avant de la mordiller gentiment, ses mains caressant son bas ventre et ses cuisses. "Surtout maintenant."

"Vous allez bien tenir sans me harceler deux semaines, non ?"

"Je ne sais pas…" Tom retourna Harry contre lui, le débarrassa des assiettes qu'il tenait, et l'attira dans un long baiser passionné et exigeant. "En revenant, je vais être terriblement en manque… Je te conseil de poser dès aujourd'hui des jours de congé, car je vais t'épuiser."

Tandis qu'il disait ça, Harry frissonna légèrement, et il sentit son bas ventre le brûler d'anticipation. C'était pas vrai, Riddle avait finit par le rendre aussi tordu que lui.

"Je devrais y aller…" Fit Harry en essayant de se détacher de l'homme, ce qui lui parut difficile l'espace d'un instant. Il aurait voulu resté dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante. Il venait de se rendre compte que aucune des filles avec qui il était sorti ne l'avait jamais serré contre elles de cette manière. C'était nouveau, et bon. Tom fut celui qui le lâcha, contre toute attente.

"Tu devrais, sinon je ne vais jamais te laisser partir." L'artiste rapprocha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa doucement.

"Vous partez quand ?" Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, incapable de s'éloigner, profitant de cet étrange moment d'intimité qui le faisait se sentir si bien.

"Dans quelques heures. Tu devrais survivre sans moi, hm ?"

Harry rougit de colère, et cette fois-ci, se détacha de lui. Quel sale type !

"Profitez bien de votre voyage, _Monsieur_."

Et il s'enfuit, tout en devinant le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de Riddle. Il était insupportable !

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement, trop lentement, au goût de Harry. Le premier jour, il le passa dans la lune, encore un peu groggy de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, sous les ricanements de Blaise, qui avait deviné directement ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit. Harry lui avait dit, à Theodore et à lui, après leur avoir arraché la promesse qu'ils ne répéteraient ça à personne d'autre, qu'il avait passé la nuit avec son chargé de travaux dirigés et grande personnalité du monde de l'art, Tom Riddle. Harry leur avait dit la façon dont il s'était rapproché de lui le long de ces dernières semaines, tout en omettant les détails physiques de leurs rencontres -et notamment une certaine fessée dans sa chambre d'étudiant-.

Blaise s'était montré pire qu'une fille, demandait toujours plus de détail, sans qu'il ne cède pour autant. Il avait encore trop honte de tout ça.

Le soir même, ça avait été à Colin de s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme s'était demandé toute la journée où est-ce qu'il avait passé la nuit, ne l'ayant pas vu dans son lit lorsqu'il s'était levé, et qu'il avait constaté que le lit était fait et froid. Cette fois, il n'avait pas cédé. Il voyait Colin trop comme un garçon innocent pour lui dire qu'il avait passé sa nuit dans le lit d'un autre homme.

Malheureusement, Colin n'était pas dupe, et avait compris pourquoi il avait découché. Il ne savait juste pas avec qui.

Honte, qu'il avait honte.

À la fin de cette première journée, il se promit de ne plus céder à Riddle, et d'ailleurs de ne plus le voir en dehors de leur classe de cour.

La seconde journée, ne pas voir Riddle lui sembla comme une délivrance. Personne ne l'avait harcelé de la journée, ni touché ou quoique ce soit. Harry avait passé une journée complètement normale. Il avait bien dormi, il avait pu faire ses devoirs, et apprendre ses cours, le tout, sans être dérangé une seule fois.

Tout commença à se déclencher le troisième jour. Harry se réveilla en ayant froid. Il était de mauvaise humeur, et voir des gens s'embrasser et se câliner dans les rues du campus lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche. Lui aussi voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on l'embrasse, qu'on le prenne dans ses bras…

Riddle et sa vilaine habitude de l'embêter lui manquaient. Les attentions de Tom lui manquaient.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'absence de l'homme se fit de plus en plus sentir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Tom avait occupé ses pensées. Il pensait à lui, tout le temps, et tout ça l'empêchait presque de travailler. En fait, il se noyait dans les livres à la bibliothèque, se concentrant à rendre des devoirs parfaits, et ficher son cour, à l'apprendre par coeur, pour ne plus penser au brun aux envoûtants yeux bleus.

Bref, cinq jour après le départ de Tom, Harry se languissait de lui. Merde, il s'était transformé en une maudite _fille_. Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny, Cho ou Parvati ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet là ? Riddle avait fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait : il l'avait enchaîné à lui, malgré son comportement dominateur qui le rebutait parfois.

Non, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était Tom, et ses lèvres collées aux siennes.

Harry soupira en se rendant compte que le fait d'être attiré par un homme ne le dérangeait même pas. Il ne faisait que compter les jours. Plus que neuf, et il le reverrait. Plus que neuf jours.

Il sursauta violemment. Son portable, posé contre la table de la bibliothèque où il était installé, se mit à vibrer, créant un véritable brouhaha. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya des regards désolés à ses voisins. En voyant le numéro des Dursley s'afficher, Harry sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque et décrocha.

"Allo ? Oncle Vernon ?"

OoO

Tom ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et il posa son sac dans la petite entrée. Il soupira en voyant à quel point la pièce était petite. Tout était horriblement petit ici. La seule chose de petit qu'il supportait, c'était son lit, parce que ainsi, il avait une excuse pour coller son amant contre lui, toute la nuit.

Il eut envie de rugir d'envie lorsqu'il pensa à Hadrian. Le jeune homme lui avait manqué, si bien que les amants qu'il avait pris pour la nuit pour soulager ses besoins physiques, n'avaient pu détourné son esprit de lui.

Les yeux verts brillants, la chevelure d'ébène indomptable, la peau légèrement hâlée, tout se rapportait à lui.

Tom avait dû mal à ne pas se précipité vers la salle de cour du jeune homme pour lui sauter dessus.

Bien sur, il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Hadrian. Il avait besoin de savoir à quel endroit le trouver et à quel moment. Ca rassurait ses pulsions possessives. Tom n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'expliquer ce besoin de tout contrôler, c'était simplement là. Son psychologue, qu'il avait été obligé de consulter après avoir blessé gravement une de ses « petites amies » lorsque celle-ci l'avait trompé, lui avait expliqué, ou plutôt selon lui, avait émis l'hypothèse selon laquelle son enfance à l'orphelinat l'avait conditionné de telle façon qu'il chérissait toutes ses possessions, et que n'ayant eu aucun ami, il était particulièrement possessif envers les êtres vivant l'environnant, au point d'en devenir violent.

Des conneries. Il savait qu'il avait un problème de colère, mais depuis quelques années, il se contrôlait mieux. S'il devait raisonner comme un psychologue, il aurait dit que c'était parce qu'il avait fait face à la raison de sa trop grande colère.

Il avait retrouvé son père, et il l'avait tué lorsque celui-ci l'avait repoussé, avec ses grands parents, qui l'avaient regardé comme s'il était un déchet. Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec leur sang sur ses mains. Il frissonna en se souvenant de la délicieuse sensation de ce liquide de vie tiède et écarlate quand il avait giclé sur son visage.

Bien entendu, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Hadrian en dehors de sa domination normale, et des punissions qu'il lui ferait subir quand il se conduirait mal. Non, il n'irait jamais plus loin qu'une fessée ou de coup de cravache, jamais.

Tom regarda l'emploi du temps de son amant, et se dirigea avec un air sérieux vers la salle de cours où se trouvaient Hadrian, et quelques minutes après son arrivé, regarda les élèves sortirent, sans pour autant voir son amant. Il vit la blonde qui était souvent avec lui, mais pas de trace du jeune homme. Il s'inquiéta. Est-ce qu'il était encore tombé malade ? Si c'était arrivé, deux semaines auparavant, ça pouvait très bien être à nouveau le cas.

Il partit immédiatement vers les résidences, celle de Hadrian étant la plus lointaine. Une fois arrivé, Tom frappa à la porte brièvement, puis entra.

Personne. Mais où était il ?! Il le savait, il aurait dû prendre son portable. Est-ce que Hadrian se cachait ? Où ? Qui l'aidait ? Il le saurait, oh oui, et il le punirait longuement, et l'attacherait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de son manoir, et il ne le laisserait plus jamais sans surveillance…

"Qui êtes vous…?" Un jeune homme blond à l'air chérubin venait d'entrer. "Oh ! Vous êtes Tom Riddle ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire… Vous vous êtes perdus ?"

"Je cherche Hadrian Potter." Fit il froidement, ses yeux bleus complètement glacés. "Où est il ?" Sa demande avait un ton d'ordre.

"Oh…" Le regard du jeune homme se fit triste. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous le cherchez, mais vous arrivez trop tard…"

Tom s'alarma. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

"Quoi ? Expliquez moi."

"Son oncle a décidé d'arrêter de payer l'université, sa bourse a donc sauté et Harry a été obligé de partir, il y a quelques jours. Tout s'est fait très rapidement, il a été prévenu dans l'après midi, il y a dix jours, et le lendemain, il était parti. Son oncle fait vraiment très peur, c'est lui qui a été le cherché, et je comprends pourquoi il s'est dépêché !"

Quoi ? Hadrian, _son_ Hadrian, avait été emmené ? Il n'était plus sur le campus ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il se sentit devenir rouge de rage. Qui était cet 'oncle' qui avait emmené _sa_ possession loin de lui ?

Il partit de la résidence au pas de course sans un mot de plus, et se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Il devait savoir qui c'était, où il habitait, il devait retrouver son amant, pour le ramener avec lui, pour qu'il reste prêt de lui. Hadrian était à lui, entièrement à lui, et jamais il ne le laisserait à quelqu'un d'autre, que cette personne soit de sa famille ou non.

"J'aimerai voir le dossier de Hadrian Potter." Fit il d'une voix impérieuse à la femme qui était assise à son bureau, le regarda vide et rivé sur son magazine.

"Bonjour à vous aussi." Fit elle d'une voix traînante qui donna à Tom des envies de meurtre.

"Bonjour. Le dossier de Hadrian Potter, je vous pris."

"Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué." La femme fit claquer sa langue, et le son l'agaça un peu plus. Elle se leva et regarda dans ses dossiers, avant d'en sortir un, avec une lenteur extraordinaire. "Maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous le donner, après tout, il vous faudrait un mot de l'administration." Tom se demanda ce qu'il encourrait si jamais il lasserait son visage avec un couteau ou un cutter.

"Je suis chargé de travaux dirigé, et cela ne concerne que mon cour et cet étudiant."

Elle soupira puis le tendit le dossier qu'il lui arracha des mains.

"Vous devez le consulter ici." Râla-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir.

Tom gronda, puis ouvrit le dossier où s'affichait une photo du jeune homme, ainsi que ses coordonnées, et tout ce qui était important. Il prit son portable et photographia l'adresse et le téléphone du domicile des gardiens de Hadrian, son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

"Au revoir."

Tom posa le dossier sur le comptoir, et sortit du secrétariat.

Il habitait non loin de Londres, s'il partait maintenant, il pourrait arriver dans la soirée à Privet Drive.

À suivre

Hop hop, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'aurez dégustée ;)

La semaine prochaine, le dernier chapitre, avec un dernier lemon, et un petit bonus à la fin :P

Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !

Sedinette


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rolling et à ses missions d'éditions.

Pairing : TMR/HP.

Warning : UA, Fic non sorcier, présence de relations homosexuelles explicites.

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas trop été impatient d'avoir la suite :P

Eh oui, déjà le dernier chapitre, ça me fait toujours quelque chose de finir une fanfic. C'est un peu le même sentiment que lorsque je termine enfin un commentaire d'arrêt ou une dissertation x) Je me dis « J'en suis venue à bout ! »

Pour ce dernier chapitre, je vous remercie à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires laissés, pour tous les compliments et encouragements que vous m'avez fait, et pour tous les autres qui m'ont lu, donc les followers, et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris. Je rappel que j'ai un twitter x) SeddyMichaelis, comme ça je pourrai mettre des news quant aux chapitres, et aux fanfics que je vais écrire (ou juste me plaindre des transports parisiens o/)

Mais bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça :)

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Tom avait pris sa voiture, et avait roulé, le pied au planché, vers Londres, puis, une fois arrivé, avait bifurqué vers Privet Drive. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre un taxi, il était trop énervé, et la voiture aurait été trop lentement pour lui. Tant pis pour les contraventions qu'il recevrait, il devait retrouver Hadrian.

Et il était maintenant là, devant le numéro 4 de la rue. Harry était dans cette misérable maison, et quelques murs les séparaient désormais. Il ronronna de désir. Tout d'abord, il le plaquerait contre la première surface venue, et il le marquerait comme sien, avant de l'emmener avec lui, pour un hôtel, où il le prendrait jusqu'au petit matin.

Tom quitta sa voiture et, une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, appuya sur la sonnette, puis prit son mal en patience.

Ce fut une femme blonde, au cou incroyablement long, habillée comme le parfait cliché de la femme au foyer, qui lui ouvrit.

"Oui ?" Sa voix était désagréable, mais il devina à ses traits crispés qu'elle faisait des efforts pour paraître aimable.

"Je suis Tom Riddle, est-ce que Hadrian Potter est ici ?"

Le visage de la femme se tordit en une moue dégoûtée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le voir ?"

"Affaire personnelle." Répondit il simplement, avec un air grave. La femme, probablement Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Hadrian, ne semblait pas l'apprécier, autant faire comme s'il partageait son état d'esprit, il pourrait entrer plus facilement, et récupérer enfin son dû.

"Qu'est-ce que ce petit délinquant à encore fait ?" Souffla-t-elle, d'un air mélodramatique et désespéré. "Désolé, il n'est pas là. Il doit être sur son campus." Continua-t-elle, méprisante.

Elle mentait, et effrontément en plus. Tom la poussa sans autre forme de procès, et entra dans la maison sans parler, ne faisant guère attention aux protestations de la maîtresse de maison. Il regarda de droite à gauche, scandant les pièces, cherchant une quelconque trace du jeune homme, jusqu'à voir la carte étudiante de son amant, brisée en deux, sur la table du salon.

"Il n'est pas ici ? _Vraiment_ ?" Siffla-t-il, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissants dangereusement. "HADRIAN ! Montre toi immédiatement." Fit il à voix haute et forte, pour être sûre d'être entendue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut Pétunia ?!" Un homme aussi énorme qu'un porc, et au visage rouge, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine. "Qui êtes vous ?! Que faites vous dans ma maison ?!"

"Il cherche Harry, Vernon." Gémit pitoyablement la femme.

"Vous ne verrez pas le garçon, vous avez compris ?!"

Tom voulut lui répondre qu'il ne l'empêcherait sûrement pas d'emmener avec lui ce qui lui appartenait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, des pas légers se firent entendre, et il tourna la tête vers l'escalier. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant, son si beau visage tuméfié par les hématomes, sa lèvre encore fendue, et un bandage autour de son front. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et sa mâchoire se crispa d'énervement. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avaient fait ?

"Tom ?" Sa voix était faible, et ses yeux brillants, comme s'il avait pleuré.

"TOI !" Gronda Vernon comme un animal. "Remonte immédiatement ! Je viendrai te punir après pour avoir rameuter du monde dans ma maison !" Harry eut un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux brillèrent de peur. Tom en fut choqué. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais conduit ainsi devant lui, avec tant de crainte. Harry ne tremblait pas de peur devant lui, il se tenait droit, fier, ses yeux pétillants de malice, d'ingéniosité, et surtout, d'impétuosité.

"Vous ne punirez personne, vous m'entendez ?" Siffla dangereusement Tom. Il se rapprocha de cet énorme phacochère, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, avec un air menaçant sur le visage, avant de parler d'une voix froide et impérieuse. "Touchez le, approchez le encore une seule petite fois, et je vous tue." Tom s'empêcha de le frapper, sachant que ça ne pourrait que lui apporter des problèmes, malgré son envie de l'écorcher vif, et le contourna pour s'approcher de Hadrian qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. "Prends tes affaires, je t'attends ici."

Immédiatement, le jeune homme obéit et remonta les marches. Les Dursley n'avaient pas bougé, et le regardaient avec crainte. Tom eut un sourire sardonique et moqueur. Ces animaux savaient à quoi ils avaient à faire. Un prédateur qui n'hésiterait pas à les tuer si jamais ils se dressaient sur son chemin.

Harry revint à peines quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac beaucoup trop petit pour contenir toutes les affaires d'un jeune homme de son âge, augmentant son état de rage à l'égard de ses tuteurs. Il lui faisait penser à un chaton abandonné au bord de la route. Il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le soigner. Tom avait l'impression de se revoir enfant, à l'orphelinat, quand il se faisait maltraiter par les enfants plus vieux, ou par les surveillants.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Hadrian était battu par sa propre famille.

"Ne vous approchez plus de lui." Conclut il d'une voix basse, menaçante et dangereusement calme. "Si je vous revois un jour, je vous tue."

Tom prit le bras de Hadrian, puis le poussa dehors gentiment.

"Monte dans la voiture." Lui ordonna-t-il en prenant son sac. Harry obéit, et monta dans la berline noire, tandis que lui mettait le sac dans le coffre. Il revint à l'avant de la voiture et s'installa au volant.

Sans un regard pour la maison des Dursley, Tom démarra, et roula loin de cette maudite rue. Il conduisit jusqu'à Londres, dans le silence le plus total. Harry ne pipa mot, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. Ils arrivèrent devant l'un des Plaza de la ville, et un employé vint prendre la voiture pour la garer, puis entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Tom paya une chambre où ils allèrent directement.

Harry entra timidement dans la chambre, et déposa son sac sur le canapé du salon de la suite.

"On va faire monter de la pommade pour ça." Dit Tom en caressant délicatement le visage à la peau encore tuméfié et violette d'hématome.

"Merci."

"De ?" Demanda-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, avant de reculer en le voyant grimacer. Sans lui demander même son avis, lui enleva en douceur son pull et le T-shirt large qu'il portait en dessous, laissant apparaître un torse fin, dont les côtes droites étaient, comme le visage, complètement violettes.

"De m'avoir sauvé ?" Répondit Harry avec un rire désabusé.

Tom se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il aurait dû le tuer, il aurait vraiment dû tuer ce gros porc qui avait battu son amant.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?" Ses dents étaient serrés, et sa gorge le faisait souffrir tant il était en colère.

"Qu'il me frappe ? Seulement depuis cette semaine. Lui et ma tante m'ont toujours rabroué et traité comme un esclave, mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des claques, et ils ne m'ont plus touché depuis mes douze ans. Seulement… Mon cousin a lamentablement raté ses premières semaines de cour dans son école de commerce, et il a été renvoyé pour mauvaise conduite. Mon oncle me le reproche, parce que j'ai sois disant pris l'argent qui aurait dû contribuer à lui donner toutes ses chances. Il passe juste sa colère sur moi, et me fait porter tous les tords du monde."

"Et tu acceptes ?! Comme ça ?! Tu étais bien plus farouche avec moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bas pas plus ?!"

Tom ne comprenait pas sa réaction, Hadrian avait juste l'air de baisser les bras, d'abdiquer alors que la bataille n'avait pas commencé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se conduisait ainsi ? Mais à sa grande surprise, et pour son plus grand plaisir, les yeux ternes se mirent à nouveau à briller, et le jeune homme se mit à s'énerver contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas comme un de vos petits jeux, c'est la réalité ! C'est ma famille ! Ils ont des droits sur moi, sans eux, je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré, ils m'ont payé mes études, et je leur dois de l'argent maintenant, je ne peux pas simplement partir, je leur suis redevable, et qu'est-ce que je deviendrai si je partais, sans argent, sans diplôme ? Je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour les autres. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que vous pensez ! Et même s'ils me frappent, si je veux juste faire une action en justice contre eux, il faut que je trouver un avocat, que je le paie, que je fasse des démarches, et tout ça est beaucoup trop long, je n'ai pas le choix."

Tom comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le service d'étage frappa à la porte, apportant probablement les crèmes qu'il avait demandé.

Harry en profita pour aller dans l'une des deux chambres, tout en sachant qu'il ne dormirait probablement pas seul cette nuit, et s'assit sur le lit, se frottant les bras pour se protéger du froid qui mordait sa peau. Il était infiniment reconnaissant envers Tom d'être venu le chercher, bien sur, il sentait encore son coeur battre à mille à l'heure. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de son amant, il s'était senti mourir et revivre à la fois. Il pensait ne jamais le revoir, pas après que son oncle soit venu le chercher. Harry avait juste pensé que Tom l'oublierait, et qu'il passerait simplement à une autre personne, pas qu'il viendrait le chercher au domicile des Dursley. Il en était tellement heureux, même s'il ne savait pas où le mènerait cette situation.

Tom le retrouva un instant plus tard, une pommade à la main.

"Je vais te l'appliquer, reste tranquille."

Il s'installa derrière de lui et commença par étaler du bout des doigts la crème sur ses hématomes, avec une délicatesse qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chez l'homme.

"Dis moi si je te fais mal."

"Hmm…" Fit il simplement, les yeux fermés, le dos appuyé contre le torse de Riddle, profitant de la chaleur de l'instant, laissant les doigts chauds courir sur son visage avec plaisir.

Lentement, les mains glissèrent sur son torse et avec langueur, étalèrent la pommade sur les côtes noires. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur, laissant les mains brûlantes caresser, plus qu'elles n'étalaient la crème. Il finit par se retourner pour se retrouver en face de son amant, s'installant sur ses genoux, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Tom, son coeur s'emballa. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué. Tom répondit à son baiser, et leurs langues se trouvèrent, Harry s'enhardissant, collant leurs deux corps plus intimement. Il avait besoin de ce contact, il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de se prouver que tout ça était bien réel. Tom le renversa doucement sur le lit, ramenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête avec l'une des siennes. Il frotta durement son bas ventre contre le sien, passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour coller leurs bassins, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à l'homme, qui néanmoins se détacha de ses lèvres.

"Tu dois te reposer Harry. Et je vais te faire mal, et je n'arriverai pas à me retenir d'y aller fort, je suis bien trop énervé." Tom sentit le jeune homme ronronner littéralement contre lui, et son bas ventre le serra douloureusement. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre, là maintenant, sans même le préparer, juste le pénétrer, se l'approprier encore une fois. Mais en regardant le bandage qui ornait le front de Harry, il s'obligea à se détacher de lui. "Laisse moi te retirer ça."

Harry se braqua soudain lorsqu'il leva le bras pour retirer le bandage, mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour se soustraire, ses mains toujours entravées. Tom retira la bande et dévoila la blessure qui se trouvait en dessous. Une coupure profonde ayant l'étrange forme d'un éclair s'affichait sur la peau hâlée. Elle avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, mais laisserait une marque.

"Comment…?"

"Le soir de mon arrivé, mon oncle m'a frappé, et j'ai atterri sur le tisonnier de la cheminée. Ma tante m'a juste fait ce bandage."

Tom soupira. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait juste dire ça sans la moindre émotion négative ?

"Je n'aime pas quand tu parles d'eux." Gronda-t-il. "Tu deviens éteint; désormais, je t'interdis de les mentionner, compris ?" Harry hocha la tête, et laissa Tom étaler à nouveau de la crème sur son visage, sur sa future cicatrice. Il gémit légèrement de douleur, mais le laissa faire. "Tu es beaucoup trop soumis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Souffla-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous désiriez ?" Se moqua Harry. "Que je sois soumis ?"

"J'aime te soumettre, mais pour ça, tu ne dois pas être soumis, et c'est ce que tu es, tout sauf soumis."

Harry le regarda surpris, puis sourit. Il comprenait ce que désirait Tom, et il allait se faire un plaisir de se montrer insoumis au possible.

D'un coup de rein qui le fit grimacer légèrement, il renversa son amant et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il sentit clairement l'excitation de l'homme contre son postérieur, et il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tomber dans le panneau en faisait probablement exactement ce que Riddle souhaitait. Vu son sourire, il sut effectivement qu'il avait été manipulé.

"Tellement insoumis." Ronronna Tom en roulant des hanches sous lui, faisant frotter son membre rigide, déformant son pantalon d'une bosse, contre ses fesses, ses yeux brillant d'une fièvre dominatrice.

Harry se releva et recula jusqu'à la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Riddle le suivirent furieusement, et l'homme se leva, le suivant comme un serpent devant un joueur de flûte. En même temps qu'il le suivait à travers la suite, Tom retirait ses vêtements, les abandonnant par terre sans y faire attention, jusqu'à finir entièrement nu devant lui. Il finit par être attrapé, et il se retrouva étalé par terre, sur le tapis, entre la table basse et le canapé, son amant au dessus de lui qui dévorait son corps. La délicieuse douleur des dents sur sa peau se fit sentir, et il gémit bruyamment.

Son pantalon lui fut retiré, ainsi que son sous vêtement, et il se retrouva à son tour nu, soumis au regard de son aîné. Ses jambes furent levées, et son corps préparé à le recevoir. Les doigts vinrent fouiller agréablement en lui, et il se trouva vite réduit à une boule de nerf sensible, se tortillant sur le sol, son bassin se cambrant, tandis que Tom l'embrassait langoureusement, s'amusant de son empressement et de sa fougue, le plaquant par terre à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se frotter contre lui pour soulager son érection.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne le blesserait pas, Tom prit rapidement un préservatif qu'il enfila en quelques mouvement, puis se cala les jambes sur ses épaules, et le pénétra enfin, s'enfonçant doucement en lui sous les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur de Harry, progressant lentement dans les chaires serrées.

Rempli à l'extrême, ressentant encore plus les sensations que lors de leur première fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de bouger immédiatement des hanches, recherchant le plaisir qu'il avait reçu auparavant, même si la douleur était encore présente. Seulement, Tom l'agrippa, et l'empêcha de bouger.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu avais le droit de bouger." Gronda l'homme au dessus de lui, qui raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'entraver.

Tom engagea un mouvement de va et viens, qu'il garda un long moment à un rythme lent, rendant fou de frustration Harry qui peinait à lui obéir et à ne pas bouger. Tom était surpris de le voir devenir si docile une fois au lit, qu'il lui obéisse aussi absolument. Oh, il adorait ça, il fallait le dire, c'était vraiment bon de le voir essayer de lui obéir ainsi, mais ça restait surprenant, quand Harry se montrait si rebelle en tant normal.

Il gémit. Harry finalement ne se montrait pas si docile. Il venait de se refermer sur lui, le bloquant avec ses muscles internes, l'empêchant complètement de bouger, pire, faisant réagir ses réflexes, ceux qui lui hurlait de pilonner ce corps magnifique. Tom se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, arrêtant tout mouvement, contenant sa frustration sous un self contrôle impressionnant. Harry serait celui qui craquerait le premier, il avait initié ce petit jeu, et bien il devrait en subir les conséquences.

Incapable de se retenir d'avantage, il s'enfonça d'un seul coup en lui, violemment, allant outre les muscles serrés, frappant tout au fond de son corps, faisant pleurnicher de plaisir le jeune homme sous lui. Petit à petit, il réussit à retrouver le contrôle, et à force de mouvement langoureux, Harry finit par se détendre à nouveau complètement, laissant le dominateur user à sa guise de son corps, sans dire un mot, et se contenta de gémir, et d'obéir à ses quelques ordres. 'Cambre toi', 'regarde moi', 'dis que tu aimes ça'. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa.

Le rythme était si lent, si terriblement lent. Il avait l'impression de mourir, parce que Tom ne le touchait pas, il se contentait d'aller et venir en lui, sans s'arrêter. Le plaisir était lancinant, ô si frustrant. Il avait l'impression de subir cette torture depuis des heures, gémissant, pleurant de plaisir.

Tom fut satisfait en voyant le visage de Harry rougit par le plaisir, ses yeux verts brillant d'extase, son corps entièrement relaxé et détendu. C'était agréable, très plaisant, de se fondre dans ce corps, sans aucune difficulté, assez serré pour lui envoyer d'agréable frisson dans tout le corps. Il finit par arrêter de torturer son jeune amant. Il se retira rapidement, s'attirant les foudres de Hadrian, toujours à terre, puis le reprit d'un seul coup, et engagea des mouvements rapides et brutaux, se laissant cette fois-ci aller à ses plus bas instincts. Tom ravit les lèvres rouges pour les entraîner dans un sulfureux baiser, prenant soin cependant à ne pas le blesser en étant trop brutal. Tom prit finalement le sexe turgescent en main, et le caressa de façon rapide, calqué à ses mouvements à l'allure à laquelle il venait dans son corps, le menant rapidement à la jouissance. Il avala avec délice ses cris de plaisir et ses gémissements plaintif, encore plus lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, le menant à son tour à la jouissance.

Harry se laissa aller sur la moquette, s'étalant avec un petit sourire de bien être. Tom s'assit à côté de lui après s'être débarrassé du préservatif usagé, et effleura ses blessures du bout des doigts.

"Pourquoi restais tu avec eux ?"

"Ils sont ma famille." Répondit Harry dans un souffle. "Ils m'ont élevé et… Je leur dois de l'argent."

"…Quoi ? Comment ça, tu as des dettes envers tes tuteurs ?" Tom fronça les sourcils.

"Eh bien, ils m'ont payé mes études, même si je ne suis pas resté longtemps."

Misère, son amant était tellement naïf et innocent.

"Hadrian, tu ne leur dois rien du tout. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te réclamer de l'argent, ils sont obligés de te payer tes études, tu comprends ?" Tom soupira. "S'il le faut, je te les paierai."

"Quoi ?!" Harry se releva et s'insurgea. "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la charité !" Cette fois-ci, Tom sourit franchement.

"Tu me rembourseras plus tard. Cet emprunt sera bien entendu conditionné au fait que tu deviennes mon salarié, le temps que tu rembourses mon argent."

Harry n'en croyait pas à ses yeux, et ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer de joie, ou bien être dubitatif du fait que Riddle profitait de ses problèmes pour l'enchaîner un peu plus à lui. Il soupira, tout en sachant parfaitement que son choix était déjà fait.

OoO

Épilogue - 5 ans plus tard -

"Ce que tu me fais pas faire…" Grogna Harry, en passant un doigt entre le collier qui était attaché autour son cou et celui-ci. Le collier était relié à une chaîne, que tenait un Tom au sourire victorieux.

« Tu sais bien que tu _adores_ ça. »

Ils passèrent en dessous un pont, derrière laquelle se trouvait une péniche. 'Sincèrement,' Pensa Harry, désespéré, 'm'emmener à Paris pour ça !' Il se laissa néanmoins tiré par son amant, et avança docilement.

"Et n'oublie pas, tu as toujours le-"

"Le safeword, je sais, je sais." Le coupa-t-il vivement. Tom lui avait répété plusieurs fois que si jamais il se sentait trop mal, il n'aurait qu'à dire ce mot, pour tout arrêter.

"Maintenant, silence, esclave."

Il roula des yeux, mais se tue, et suivit Tom dans une attitude résolument docile, jusqu'à monter sur la péniche. Harry aurait beau se débattre, il savait qu'il finirait pas flancher et céder à l'homme. Tom obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait de lui. Toujours. En cinq années, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire. Oh, il arrivait bien qu'ils se disputent, parfois même violemment, à cause de lui, qui avait un ras-le-bol des manières dominatrice de Tom, ou bien de la jalousie maladive de celui-ci. Généralement, dans ces cas là, Harry partait et allait se réfugier chez Sirius ou bien Ron, et restait quelques jours, puis ils se revoyaient, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sauter dessus. Ils s'excusaient l'un l'autre, et reprenait leur petite vie.

Harry avait fini ses études il y avait tout juste un an, et travaillait dans la galerie d'art de Londres appartenant à Tom, en tant que directeur-adjoint, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis six mois. Il sourit en repensant à la manière dont lui avait demandé son amant de venir habiter avec lui, lui se targuait de n'être jamais tombé amoureux. Tom ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui, il savait que ses sentiments étaient sincères, alors ça ne lui importait pas.

À ses côtés, Tom trépignait presque d'impatience, comme un gamin, bien qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais Harry savait comment interpréter ses regards, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux, ou aux creux de sa bouche, ainsi que ses froncements de sourcils, et là, il était clairement excité.

"Ah ! Lord Voldemort !" Un homme, accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme qui le suivait docilement, un collier autour du cou, vint vers eux.

"Mon cher Grindelwald. Comment vont les affaires ?"

"Parfaitement bien, vous êtes aimables de demander. Mais je ne viens pas pour cela, cependant, nous devrons nous voir, j'ai un Poussin, enfin, nous ne savons pas si c'est un original ou non. Dans ce cas ce serait un miracle ! Enfin, passez à mon cabinet à Londres quand vous le pourrez. Non, je voulais surtout voir le fameux Survivant !"

Harry rougit légèrement. Lord Voldemort était le pseudonyme que portait Tom, lorsqu'ils sortaient dans des soirées sadomasochistes. C'était un nom de code, pour plus d'anonymat, mais surtout parce que Tom adorait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, même quand ils le faisaient. Enfin, le Survivant était devenu son surnom, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir tenu aussi longtemps en couple avec Tom. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient dans ce genre de soirée, et peu à peu, les membres réguliers de ce monde si particulier en étaient venus à l'appeler ainsi. Le Survivant.

"Harry, viens." Fit Voldemort en tirant sur la laisse, laissant Grindelwald, jusqu'à un mur où étaient accrochées des anneaux et des cordages, ainsi qu'une cravache.

Il se laissa attacher au mur, sa laisse raccrochée à l'un des anneaux. Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'oeil son dominant passer derrière lui pour retirer sa veste, le laissant torse nu et frissonnant, puis lui attachant les poignets au dessus de sa tête avec la corde. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le mur, et il attendit.

Le premier coup tomba brusquement, mais la douleur fut minime, Tom se retenait clairement. Au bout de quelques coups de la même force, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire un moqueur 'Beige !' à l'encontre de son dominateur (1). Le coup suivant fut plus fort, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'aurait pas dû tant aimer, peut être était-ce parce que c'était Tom qui était derrière lui et qu'il savait pertinemment que l'artiste adorait ce qu'il faisait.

Tom s'arrêta un instant, et Harry, loin d'être à sa limite, lâcha un "vert" haletant, puis après d'autres nouveau coup de cravache, donnés cette fois sur ses fesses, une fois son pantalon de cuir baissé, il fut détaché. Tom l'emmena à l'écart où il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tom était toujours doux avec lui après ce genre de séance, il s'occupait de lui, le caressait, et bien souvent lui faisait l'amour, moins brutalement qu'à son habitude.

"Tu as été parfait." Ronronna Tom, le plaisir se sentant dans sa voix, alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur son front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. "Et tu m'as vraiment excité." Harry gloussa légèrement, et se pelotonna contre lui.

"J'ai aimé ça aussi." Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

"Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

Son dos le faisait à peine souffrir, il n'était pas vraiment sensible, mais la peau de ses fesses le brûlait agréablement, encore plus quand elle frottait contre le cuir de son pantalon.

"Non, ça va."

"On peut rester encore, donc ?" Le sourire se fit félin, et Harry soupira, mais acquiesça, avant de se faire traîner à travers la péniche.

Fin.

(1) C'est un code couleur, le vert, le orange et le rouge, les trois disant que le dominateur peut continuer, même si le rouge est très limite et veut dire que le dom doit se calmer un peu (d'après ce que j'ai compris). Le beige en revanche est plus considéré comme une provocation pour dire qu'on peut y aller plus fort.

Bouhouhou ! Voilà la fin. Je sais que vous êtes tous triste que ça se finisse si tôt, mais je ne me voyais pas continuer, sans faire du yaourt.

Bref, j'aime cette fin, et j'espère que vous l'avez vous aussi appréciez, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Pour finir, je voudrai préciser que la soirée sur la péniche existe réellement à Paris, elle a lieu en décembre d'ailleurs.

Voilà voilà, j'essaierai de répondre à vos questions par mp si vous en avez, vu que c'est le dernier chapitre.

Mais ne désespérez pas, je posterai de nouvelles fanfics très vite, j'ai plein d'idée en tête, même si je n'ai pas forcément le temps pour les mettre par écrit, j'ai un dossier 'idée de fanfic' x)

OH OUI ! Si vous avez des prompts, des idées de scénario ou bien juste un thème particulier à me soumettre, je veux bien entendre, donc allez-y balancez les, par reviews, ou mp, je suis ouverte à toute proposition (mais non je ne fais d'avance à personne !)


End file.
